


Heal My Wounds

by MoHowl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, BoyxBoy, Creepypasta, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Love, M/M, May trigger things, OMC - Freeform, Others will be added - Freeform, Pain, Reluctant Sex, Verbal Abuse, bxb - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHowl/pseuds/MoHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue McCloud wants the pain to end. His boyfriend hurts him in more ways than one. His friends do not know how to save him. When Blue finally decides to end it all, he attracts the attention of a notorious murderer, Jeff the Killer. But Jeff is reluctant to kill the troubled man who begs for death, for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This story features scenes that deal with abuse, murder, suicide, sex, and death. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> If anyone sees this posted anywhere else, please inform me at once. I know of people who had had their works stolen and copied onto other websites. Thanks for your cooperation.

I yanked the zipper of my worn out jacket all the way up. An unusually chilly September wind whistled through the trees that lines the streets. I should have taken Lee's offer of a ride home. It was dark and windy and chilly, and I was not really in the mood to get a cold. I shoved my hands in my pockets, clenching my small pocketknife in my right fist. It would not provide assistance if I were to be mugged, which almost seemed likely when I felt invisible eyes staring at me from the thick shadows, but it calmed me a bit.

'It's just your imagination,' I told myself. 'No one is out to get you.' 

A sudden fierce wind almost blew me off my feet. I cursed quietly under my breath and hurried down the road. My apartment building was right around the corner. From my position I could see that the light to my apartment was on, which meant he was not passed out. 

The front door was unlocked, as always, and I breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the wind. 

"Hello, Mr. McCloud." Mrs. Frill was sweeping the small foyer. Her husband must be fixing someone's toilet or something, or else she would not be here so late. "How was your day?"

I looked at the kind elderly woman. "It was decent. Just got done visiting a friend of mine." I scoffed my feet on the rug to remove any loose dirt. "Her father is in the hospital, and she needed someone to calm her down."

"I hope it's nothing serious." Mrs. Frill swiped a grey-streaked strand of brunette behind her ear.

"He was diagnosed with pneumonia. I guess there was a situation at his work, and he got a face full of crud." I glanced briefly at the stairs that led to the next floor. "I think he'll pull through though."

"Even if he does, it's a good thing you were there for your friend. It's always nice to have a friend to rely on."

A faint blush burned up my neck. "I try."

Mrs. Frill smiled encouragingly but it slipped a bit when she asked, "Apart from your friend, how was your day?" She straightened her light blue blouse as if nervous. "How have you been? Okay?"

I tried not to sigh. I knew Mrs. Frill would bring this up, but only because she was worried about me. I knew she could see through a lie. "It's been rough," I admit after a few moments. "I don't need a doctor or anything. Just a few painkillers."

"You know you're always welcome at our house, sweetheart."

"I know, Mrs. Frill." She and her husband are always offering me a place to stay. "If anything were to happen I know where you live." I walked over to her and gently hugged her. "I'll be okay, Mrs. Frill," I whispered in her ear. "I've survived this long."

Mrs. Frill looked up at me with kind but worried brown eyes. "I know, honey, but I still worry about you. And so does Herb."

I gently stepped away from her. "Thank you, Mrs. Frill." I glanced at the stairs again. "I better get going. I'm already late."

"Be safe, Blue." Mrs. Frill gave my arm a few gentle pats, unknowingly touching a bruise. I smile through the pain then start up the stairs. "Good night, honey."

"Night, Mrs. Frill. Tell Mr. Frill I said hello." I bound up the last couple stairs to the second floor. I turned the corner, dropping my smile, and proceeded down the hallway, my feet scoffing on the minty green carpet. My heart rate increased a bit, and a slight sweat started to seep into my shirt. The door to Room 31 appeared before me in a few moments. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. 

Maybe he'll be too tired, I told myself. Maybe he's really passed out, and I can get some sleep tonight. I knew it was wishful thinking. He was always awake when I returned home from anywhere.

The doorknob turned easily, and the door swung open with a small creak. The scent of smoke reached my nose as I slid inside and shut the door. I coughed a few times into my hand. He knew he was not supposed to be smoking inside the building but did it anyways. 

I unzipped and shrugged off my coat.

"You should have just kept that thing on."

My eyes squeeze shut for a moment but reopen when I turn to face him.

He was sitting in his chair beside the window with a cigarette in one hand and a folded newspaper in the other. His bright blonde hair shone in the light shed by the lamp beside him. Bright greens eyes scanned the letters before them. He was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, probably stolen from his best friend at a party.

"Then I wouldn't have to see that . . . thing . . . peeking out."

I lowered my gaze to my stomach. I had a small pudge on my stomach, a reminder that I had not always been thin. Whenever I sit down it protrudes out a bit, and for some reason that disgusted Jared to no end. "It's too warm to wear my coat, but I can put it back on," I add swiftly as Jared looks at me over his newspaper. 

"Well if you weren't so chubby, you wouldn't be so warm." 

A blush creeps up my neck, but it's from embarrassment. "I know."

"So . . . how was your day?"

"It was fine. Thank you for asking." I walked into the small kitchen and grab a bottled water from the fridge. "Lee's dad is in the hospital."

"Alcohol poisoning?" came the rude question. 

"Pneumonia," I reply, returning to the living room area. I sat down in my black moon chair and sipped my water. "How was yours?"

"Shitty, as usual. I couldn't find my favorite shirt to wear today because someone forgot to fold laundry." He narrowed his eyes at me. "It took my an hour to find the fuckin' thing, but by then I was already late for my meeting." He bunched up the newspaper in his fists then threw it at me. It smacked me in the chest, and Jared snorted as it bounced away. "So my day was pretty bad. Then your fat ass waltzes in later than you said you would be. That made it so much better."

"I've been walking," I offer quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I've been walking. I heard that it's a good way to lose weight."

Jared looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled almost too sweetly. "Honey, it's not really working."

I did my best not to frown. I thought I was doing a great job for my body by walking almost everywhere. I even cut soda from my diet after Jared claimed it was turning my backside into a hot air balloon. "I'm doing my best."

"Obviously your best is not doing so great."

I sipped more water to prevent me from answering. "What do you think I should do?"

"I could get you a gym membership, but I know you'd be too lazy to even go."

I felt my eyes start to burn as tears started to well up from my lower lids. Maybe I should take up Mrs. Frill's offer and stay on her couch.

"But then, if you did go, I wouldn't have someone to snuggle with and keep me warm at night."

My heart skipped a beat as it always did when Jared said something that at least sounded nice. I knew it was a ploy to keep me from running away. I also knew my relationship with Jared was not healthy at all. I should have left a long time ago, but I think it was the fear that kept me from running.  
I was saved from answering by Jared yawning widely, revealing pearly white teeth. A small flash of jealousy heated my blood for a moment. How the hell could he be so perfect looking but have an ugly personality? It didn't make sense.

"Come on, you sexy little fat-ass." Jared stood and headed toward the bedroom in the back. "I have to get up early tomorrow, and you know I can't sleep with this damn light on."  
I glanced at the clock on the wall above the small television. It read 10:45, so I really was late getting home. I heard the bedroom light click on and sighed quietly before getting up. I kicked off my shoes as I locked the door for the night. I turned off the lights then slipped into the bathroom next to the bedroom to take a quick piss. After washing my hands, I went to the bedroom.

Our room was smaller than our living room, with the bed taking up the majority of the space. The carpet was a light grey color. The closet was filled to the brim with Jared's clothes and accessories, some of which was spilling out onto the floor. My clothes and things were in a clear plastic tub in the corner; I did not have much. The black-out curtains were drawn on all three of the windows, blocking out the stars and street lights. 

Jared was already sprawled out on the bed in those shorts that rode up a bit, revealing his sun-kissed muscular thighs. His tattoo of a skull and rose on his shin was easily visible on his left shin. I quietly slid out of my blue jeans and crawled in next to him.

"'Bout time," he grumbled, pulling the blue sheets and comforter over our bodies. "Get your chub over here." He swung an arm around my waist and hauled me toward him, releasing an exaggerated sigh when he got me where he wanted me. "You weigh a fuckin' ton, baby."

I winced but didn't say anything. It was pointless to defend myself because he would just say something meaner or maybe strike me. I bit my lip as Jared's large hand struck my backside, hard enough that I knew it was going to leave a faint bruise on my right cheek.

"Want to have some fun, baby?"

"Not tonight," I whisper. "You have to get up early, remember?"

"You're right. You must be keeping an extra brain in that stomach of yours. That would explain why it's so big." He chuckled quietly, and after a few moments I joined him, though it was short-lived. "All right, baby. Good night."

"Night." I placed a delicate kiss on his jaw then snuggled into his chest. A tiny light caught my attention, and I glanced over the top of his chest at the curtain. There was a fold in the curtain, allowing a tiny gap that revealed the starry sky beyond. The light I saw was a particularly bright star. 

I knew it was pointless but I made a silent wish.

'Little star, please help me find someone who will not hurt me or treat my badly. Please help me find someone who will save me. Someone who will actually care for me. Please, little star? That's all I ask.'

I didn't know if my wish was heard or not. I sighed quietly and rested an arm across Jared's tight stomach. My thumb gently stroked his skin. For the moment everything was calm as sleep claimed its next victims, but I knew that tomorrow was a whole different day.

'Please, little star. Help me.'


	2. I Am a Broken Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said it already or not, but I do not own Jeff the Killer. I only own the OCs and the plot.

(DREAM)  
I was running, but didn't know why. My heart pounded dangerously in my chest. My breath came in ragged gasps. I could feel a sense of danger, but Jared was nowhere to be seen. I could hear footsteps behind me. Was that what I was running from?

My bare feet made ruts in the ground as I skidded to a halt. I turned on my heel to face my pursuer. But there was no one there. Only a shadow of a person a bit taller than myself. They were holding something in their hand. Something long and sharp-looking. 

A deep, crazed laugh came from the shadow, echoing and reechoing off the trees surrounding us. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Whoever this person was, they were not normal. No human being could laugh like that, except if they were truly mentally insane. 

To my surprise I took a step toward the person. I tried to backpedal but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they walked me forward. The person cackled wildly. 

Something prodded me sharply in the base of my spine, but I ignored it. My eyes were trained on the person, who finally went silent, as if they just now noticed I was edging closer to them. Another prod made my feet stop moving. I glanced over my shoulder but saw nothing.

"Are you going to wake up or not?"

A third prod. I growled under my breath. I felt something being pulled down to my thighs. The person standing in front of me cocked their head to the side. I could not tell if it was the person who was talking or a disembodied voice.

"Damn it."

I felt something hot and a bit wet touch the top of my backside.  
(END DREAM)

I blinked open my eyes and yawned quietly before glancing over my shouder to see what the hell had woken me up. Jared's green eyes were the first thing I saw. They were dark, and I felt a small shiver go down my spine. "Morning, baby."

"Mmm. Morning." 

Another poke to the base of my spine. Now I knew what it was.

"I had such a great dream about you last night. You sucked my dick like a fuckin' vaccuum." His hot breath touched my ear. "Then I fucked your tight, fat ass as you screamed for more."

Even though Jared's crude words were meant to spark something, I did not feel anything except maybe disgust. At one time I may have jumped at the chance of having morning sex with him, but that was before he turned into . . . this person. I was drawn from my thoughts as a hand palmed my flaccid member through my boxers.

"Come on, baby. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes," I forced out. 'No.'

A moist kiss was placed on my jaw. I inwardly cringed at the stickiness. Another was planted on my neck, a gentle gesture that turned violent when his teeth set themselves in my flesh. I let out a small yelp as he bit down. Jared moaned and gave my cock a squeeze that sent a bullet of reluctant pleasure up my spine. Jared pressed his dick against my backside and slid it into the crevice between my cheeks. He had pulled my boxers down when I was sleeping; that must have been what I had felt.

"Baby, I bet your fat ass is so tight."

'Not likely, since you fucked me like a toy yesterday.' I winced a bit at my thoughts. I was right though . . . I was nothing but a toy to Jared. A toy he could fuck, hit, or cuss out whenever he pleased. I knew I could not voice my thoughts, so I nodded. 

"Goddamn," Jared groaned as he rutted against my ass.

My dick managed to become half-erect as he moved in a hurried pace. I doubt it would get any bigger. This was just going to be another quick fuck so there was really no need to get hard. I just want to get it over with. "I think I'm still a bit loose from yesterday," I said. 

"Good. I kind of like you being a bit loose. It's like you were fucked by one of my friends first."

I squeeze my eyes shut as the head of his dick touches my tight ring of muscle. I grit my teeth in preparation. The force Jared used to push through the ring was completely unnecessary. My jaw ached from being clenched so hard. A sharp slap on the cheek not pressed against the mattress made me gasp in pain. Jared took it for pleasure; he always did.

"God, babe!" Jared let out a moan as he shoved more of his dick into my ass.

I hiss at the intrusion as his member stretches my still hurting inner walls. I can feel my muscles working to push him back out, trying to reject him and save me from the pain. Of course, Jared loves it since he believes I'm clenching around him to make it better for himself.

Soft groans come from behind me as Jared pulled out before he was all the way in then moved back in. His thrusts are shallow, proving to me that he was still partially asleep, and did not reach my prostate. I bit down on my tongue as he continued to piston in and out, making my ring of muscle burn with the friction and the lack of lube. Jared loved to go in dry. He would say that it made it more exciting, but I honestly believed he liked to cause me pain.

Okay, I don't believe it. I know it.

His hand that was trying to stir up my dick finally gave up and squeezed my hip. There was anger in the motion, as if he knew that I was not going to get hard. For my punishment, Jared used his grip on my hip to push me over onto my stomach without pulling out. I groaned in pain as my dick was pressed into the mattress. His other hand grabbed at my other hip. He pulled my ass into the air, toward him, and entered fully with the next push. I whimpered into my pillow as he pounded into my body. A hand released its bruising grip but returned with a loud smack that left me crying out.

"You like that, you slut?" Another painful smack reached my ears. I felt the sting on my cheek and knew I would have a bruise. "Goddamn! Your fat ass is so fuckin' good!" 

Tears pricked my eyes like little knives as Jared took me ruthlessly. I could feel him bend over me and felt the familiar pain as he set his teeth in my shoulderblade. I groaned again. His head finally scraped my prostate, and a faint moan escaped my lips. I couldn't help it, even though Jared was still being brutal.

My eyes were starting to hurt from wincing so much for so long. Jared's grunts and groans were muffled as he continued to bite at my back and shoulders, most likely leaving dark marks that would not fade for a week. 

"Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna fill your ass." 

I wanted to sigh in relief that this was almost over. My body was aching from being handle so roughly. 

The bedframe banged against the wall. Our neighbors used to complain about the noise, but Jared and his friends scared them into keeping quiet. Honestly, I felt sorry for them. They had to listen to Jared fuck me roughly then hear me cry when he wasn't home because he had hurt me. They had threatened to call the police on Jared, who just laughed then proceeded to fuck me mercilessly so my screams could be heard all the way down the hall.

Another sharp slap on my cheek. A few more rough thrusts. Then, with a low groan, Jared shoved himself as deep as he could before releasing into my body. I could feel his hot, sticky semen strike my inner walls. Jared gave a couple shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. 

"Babe . . . You're so good." He withdrew swiftly, making my ring of muscle burn even more. I felt a few streams of his seed escape and run down the insides of my thighs. "I may keep your fat ass around for a while longer." He chuckled lightly, but it turned into a curse when he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Fuck!" I cried out as a large hand   
slammed into my already screaming ass. "I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

I carefully turned onto my back, lifting my ass a few inches off the bed to decrease the pain a bit. "What do you mean?" I felt more of his semen drip out. I'd have to change the sheets later.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?!" Jared's green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Look at the time!"

My head swiveled in the clock's direction. It read 8:15. "What time is your meeting?"

"Nine-thirty."

"You have time, baby."

I should have seen it coming when Jared loomed over me, but it was too late. A large hand connected with my face, completely covering my left cheek and temple. My head snapped to the side as pain blossomed in the left half of my face. 

"You fat fucker! 'You have time, baby,'" he mocked in a high-pitched voice. "Does it look like I have time?"

I raised a hand and covered the struck side of my face. I didn't cry. I wouldn't let myself cry. But I could feel the tears starting to form. "Perhaps I can find you some clothes to wear?" I offered quietly. 

"No." Jared got off the bed, dick now soft, and stared down at me. I wanted to curl in on myself to get away from his angry eyes. "I picked out my clothes last night. There was no way you could find something for me to wear to such an important meeting." He reached down and picked up one of my shirts from the floor. "Do some laundry today, you fuckin' pig." He rubbed my shirt on his dick, cleaning off the drying semen, then threw it at my face. I caught it and tossed it to the floor. Jared huffed angrily then left the room.

I waited until I could hear the shower running before I allowed myself to cry. Hot tears streamed from my eyes and left sticky trails down my cheeks. I hiccupped and sucked in a shaky breath. I knew there was no use in crying. No one was going to help or comfort me, or save me from the pain. I guess my wish last night was not going to come true.

(BREAK)(BREAK)

When Jared finally left - in a somewhat better mood - I took a thorough shower, cleaning every inch of my body with my Axe to get the feel of Jared's roughness off me. I got out around fifteen minutes later. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror but I did anyways. 

I barely recognized myself. 

A young man of twenty-three stared back at me. Short strawberry blonde hair clung to his scalp. Light blue eyes that were once bright with happiness were dull with pain and sorrow. Dark bags were under the eyes from nightmares and lack of sleep. A faint red handprint covered almost the entire left side of his face. His upper body - the mirrored sink blocked the lower half of his body - was littered with scars and yellowing bruises, evidence of a hard life. His lower body must have been just as covered, especially after being used as a human fuck toy. A quick turn around proved that his boyfriend had left bitemarks all over his back, some of which had all the teeth indented in the skin.

I hastily brushed my teeth and put on my deodorant, then flushed the toilet. I hurried out of the bathroom to get away from the mirror. I went back to the room and threw on some clothes: boxers, blue jeans with rips in the knees, and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. I had to search for a pair of socks but was successful. 

Jared's growl echoed in my head as I gathered up the dirty laundry that was scattered throughout the bedroom into a laundry basket, more it was Jared's than mine. At least I didn't have to leave the apartment or even the building to do laundry. Our apartment may be small but we managed to get one that had a washer and dryer. I read a book Lee gave me a while back as I waited for the washer to finish its cycle then switched over the laundry when the little buzzer went off. My mind started to race. I wanted to leave the apartment so badly, but knew I had to finish laundry before I went anywhere. I glanced at the clock on the wall; it read 10:37. Lee wanted me to meet her at the library at noon.

It seemed like forever before the dryer jingled. I quickly but neatly folded the clothes before putting them away.

I slid on my beat up sneakers and my jacket. I grabbed my key from the hook by the door. Jared was most likely not going to be home until later tonight, especially if he gets caught up with his friends. With a quick flick of the lock, I escaped my dungeon.

(BREAK)(BREAK)

"What the hell happened to you now?" Lee narrowed her honey-colored eyes at me as I sat down with a wince. "Don't tell me . . ."

I nodded slightly. "I guess he was horny this morning," I mumbled.

"He treats you like a sex toy."

"Gee, really? I had not noticed." I glared at my best friend for a few moments then dropped it. "I don't know what to do."

Lee reached out and took my bigger hand in her dainty one. "You can always stay with me, you know." She smiled sosftly at me, though I could still see the anger burning in her eyes. "Randy won't care if you have to stay with us for a while. You know he likes you."

"I know, but I can't leave him."

"Stockholm Syndrome?"

I gave a small snort. "Hardly. He said he would hunt me down if I ever left." I pointed to a spot on my chest. "You've seen that scar. He stabbed me when I returned after staying one night away from the apartment."

The anger in her eyes disappated a bit. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Blue. He really is going to kill you."

I shrugged. "At least I'll be put out of my misery. Besides, no one would miss me if I were gone."

"Don't say things like that." Lee squeezed my hand gently. "I'd miss you."

"I know, Lee." I allowed her to gently rub her thumb across the top of my hand. "Last night . . . I wished on a star. As childish as it sounds, I did." I waited for Lee to laugh at me, but it didn't come. Instead, she smiled encouragingly for me to continue. "I wished for someone, anyone, to take me away from the pain. Someone who actually cared about my pain. You know what I mean," I added quietly when Lee opened her mouth to object. "I know you care, and I'm grateful for that. But I wished for someone to help me forget the pain."

Lee was quiet for a few moments. "I hope someone does appear," she finally said. "You deserve it." She gave my hand one more squeeze then let go. "Alright. I called you here because I need your help with something. I have a paper due next week over the effects of abuse. I thought you could help me by giving me an insiders' view. I won't print your name, and you don't have to tell me anyhting you don't want. Hell, you don't hve to help me at all."

I opened my mouth then closed it but nodded anyway. Lee would never exploit my weaknesses for her own personal gain. That was something I learned long ago. 

"I don't want you feeling like I'm expoilting you, Blue."

Her smile was sincere. I nodded my consent. 

"Great! Let's get started!"


	3. I May Have Met My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff the Killer appears in this chapter. I had a hard time writing his scene because I didn't it to be too corny or stupid. So, hopefully, it turned out okay.

Lee and I worked for until 5 in the afternoon, when the library closed. Storm clouds had moved into the area about an hour ago and were swirling in a somewhat menacing manner. Dry lightning would flash every now and then, and Lee would cringe away from the bright bolts of electricity. I was not afraid; I usually slept better during a thunderstorm.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Lee asked for the umpteenth time as she searched for her keys in that big ass bag of darkness and mystery. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Probably." I shrugged on my jacket and zipped it up halfway. "I'll be okay, Lee. You know what I live with. A little rain and thunder can't scare me."

"Well it can scare me," she retorted then gave a small sound of satisfaction as she withdrew her keys. "Be safe, for me." She carefully hugged me close for a few moments, being careful of my bruises and the bite marks on my back. "I love you, Blue. If you need anything, you have my number."

"In my heart," I said with a small smile.

Lee returned the smile then darted to her car, squeaking loudly as lightning lit up the sky. "Damn it! I hate thunderstorms!"

I turned away once she got in her car and headed toward the apartment building. A warm wind wound around me as I walked down the sidewalk. Loud thunder boomed overhead, making the ground under my sneakers rumble as if an earthquake had suddenly struck. Debris was whipped up by the wind and caught on my legs for a few heartbeats before being swept away. I could smell the rain in the heavy air. 

My apartment building was still a few blocks away so I decided to cut through an alley as a shortcut. The wind abruptly stopped whistling as I slid between the two buildings. I could hear my sneakers thudding on the cement between rolls of thunder. After a particularly loud thunderclap, I heard another set of sneakers walking down the alley. I didn't think much of it. By how worn out the cement was, this alley was obviously used a lot, so it could easily be someone who was trying to get home before the storm hit.

I barely had time to breathe when the footsteps turned into a full sprint and I was suddenly tackled to the ground. My face and knees scraped against the cement. A heavy weight settled on my back for a moment then retreated. A hand gripped the sleeve of my jacket and forcibly flipped onto my back. I cried out as my ass smack against the ground, a sharp pain shooting through my lower back. A figure appeared above me, hood up and face shadowed, holding a knife in one hand.

For a moment I felt a spark of fear. Then it was gone. If this person was going to kill me, then at least I would be put out of my misery. The person did not say anything but slowly lowered the knife. I blinked when the tip of the blade barely kissed my jugular.

"Please. Do it." The words left my mouth before I could think. "If you're the person the star sent to me, then you'd care enough to just kill me. I'm ready." I closed my eyes and tilted my chin up a bit so the person could get a cleaner cut. 

The cut never came.

Instead I felt the front of my jacket being fisted. I was forced off the ground and yanked around until my back was pressed against a brick wall. Another gasp escaped my mouth as pain shot up my spine from my lower back.

I opened my eyes as the person let out a growl that was soon drowned by thunder. The speed at which the person moved was incredible, and it made their hood fall back. Twin pools of darkness stared at me from a face that was unbelievably pale and framed by long, uneven jet black hair. At first I thought the person was wearing some kind of makeup around their eyes to give them a ghost-like appearance, but as I kept looking, I noticed that it was skin dyed black from ash. The person did not blink as thunder rolled angrily overhead. Jagged flesh ringed their eyes as if the eyelids had been cut from the face.

My gaze lowered a bit. Full red lips were drawn back in a snarl. On either side of the mouth, stretching almost to the ears, were cuts that leaked droplets of crimson liquid. Blood. This person had had their face cut open. I could just see that the edges of the cuts were healed into gruesome scars so the person had a permanent, ear-to-ear smile. My question was out before I could think, "Who hurt you so badly?"

The person stared at me. Their natural lips pulled down in a frown, making their cut-smile look like a wavy line.

I didn't wait for them to answer. "I know what it's like to be hurt," I said quietly. "It's hard to come back from it."

"You know nothing." The person's voice was a rough growl, but it was enough to tell me that the person was male.

"I know enough." I sighed and glanced down at the knife in his hand. I also noticed the bloodstains on his pristine white hoodie. "If you're going to kill me, then please do it. You'd be doing me a favor."

The man was silent for a few moments then asked, "You're not afraid?"

I shook my head. "I'm no stranger to death threats. I have a stab scar on my chest." I looked back up into dark eyes. "If you do kill me, at least I'll be free."

"Of what?"

"The pain."

"I'm not going to kill you."

At my line of vision I could see the man stowing the knife in his hoodie pocket. I watched as the man searched my face, dark eyes landing on the still visible handprint on my left cheek, and the bruises on my neck. "Who hurt you?" I asked again.

"I did this myself," the man said with a hint of pride.

"A bit hardcore, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I don't care."

I was quiet for a moment, searching for something to say. As I hesitated, the sky unleashed a torrent of rain. The man di not seem phased by the rain, and both of us were drenched in a matter of seconds. "I won't you kill me?" I asked over the sound of teh beating rain. "I'm an easy target and a nobody. No one would miss me." That was a lie. Lee, Randy, and the Frills would miss me. 

"And that's why I'm not going to kill you." The man's lips dipped even more into a frown. "You're too easy a target. I want my victims to scream and feel fear before I kill them." He shook his long bangs out of his face. "Go home. Forget you ever saw me." He let go of my jacket, and I dropped to my feet. I had no clue I was a few inches off the ground; he must have some strength hidden under his soiled hoodie.

I stared at the strange man. "I really thought the star had brought you to me, but I was wrong."

"That is the second time you've mentioned a damn star." The man stepped back out of close range. "What the hell does a star have to do with anything?"

"I made a wish on a bright star last night, for someone who would care enough to take away the pain. I guess I was just being childish." I sighed and turned away from the man, toward my apartment. Without looking back, I continued down the alley.

"Who hurt you?"

I paused.

"You asked who hurt me, and I told you. Now you tell me who hurt you."

"Why does it matter?" I could hear his footsteps approach me. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched away. "Don't."

"Tell me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "My . . . boyfriend. He hurts me."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I glanced over my shoulder at the man. "Who are you to care? As I said, I'm a nobody."

"Jeff the Killer, that's who I am."

"A killer who won't kill a victim who doesn't show fear. Someone who actually doesn't care if they die." The hand left my shoulder as if I had burnt him. "Good-night, Jeff the Killer. I hope you find somewhere dry to sleep tonight." I moved on, leaving the man behind me.

(BREAK)(BREAK)

"Where the hell have you been?!" A book was thrown at me, and I allowed it to hit me. "I have been home since four waiting for you show up. Do you even know what time it is?"

I shook my head, but a quick glimpse at the clock told me it was about twelve after six. "It started to rain," I answer lamely. 

"No shit!"

My jacket sagged heavily on my body, and I carefully peeled it off. A couple drops of rain hit the linoleum with little plops. "Lee needed my help at the library." I stepped out of my shoes and pushed them against the wall. "She's doing researching for an essay assign -"

"Like I give two shits," came the angry reply. Jared thrust himself out of his chair and stalked toward me. I felt my body turn a bit to block my front. "You should have been here an hour ago. Now no place will do delivery when it's fuckin' tornado weather."

Secretly I wished a tornado would hit the apartment building. Then maybe I would get to go to Oz or something. I was too lost in my thoughts to see the hand, but the pain snapped me into reality. Out of instinct, I swung back before I could stop myself. My fist connected with a rough jaw. Pain lanced up my arm as my knuckles collided with bone. Jared's head snapped to the side. His green eyes narrowed. I gulped. He turned his head back to the front slowly. His hands suddenly appeared in my line of vision, but I didn't stop him this time. Two blows, one from each hand, jerked my head this way and that. A painfully stinging flared up in my face.

"What did you just fuckin' do?!" Jared's right hand curled into a fist. "Did you just fuckin' hit me, you damned fat bastard?!"

I hastily shook my head. "No, no. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to."

"You never mean to do anything, lazy prick!" His fist darted forward and caught me in the stomach. I bent over, curling my arms over my abdomen, just as another fist smacked the back of my head. My knees buckled under the blow and I fell to the floor. A socked foot slammed into my chest. I coughed as the air left my lungs in a rush.

"You . . . fat . . . lazy . . . dick . . . You should've . . . got here . . . SOONER!" he snarled between kicks. 

My head pounded dangerously as I coughed on the floor. Jared grunted and walked away. 

He was right. I should have been home sooner. Maybe I'll skip next time Lee needs my help on a project. I mean, she can always ask Randy or a classmate to help. I silent cursed under my breath. I cursed at that . . . Jeff the Killer. He should have killed me. He should have taken my life. Then I'd be free.


	4. I Hurt Myself Badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter. But now that college is out I'll be posting more often.
> 
> On a side note, I do not recommend anyone cutting themselves as a way to release stress or to "take the pain away." It is VERY dangerous, even if you think you know what you are doing. If you are feeling suicidal, please all the Suicide Hotline. Thank you.
> 
> Be aware that this chapter may have a trigger warning.

I glanced around at the brick walls that bordered the dead end alleyway. Graffitti-ed words and pictures created an interesting scenery on the dusty red bricks, which were in desperate need of repair. Broken glass, empty cardboard boxes and bottles littered the ground around me. I shifted a little on the old milk crate I found. 

It has been a week since Jared had started hitting me again. For the past month he had only been saying mean things about me, which some part of me knew that most of what he said about me was true. At least with the verbal abuse he could not leave visible marks on me, unlike now or when he had sex with me. The bottle of concealer Lee gave me a couple months ago just barely had any of the liquid left; I've been using it so much this week. I could not look myself in the mirror anymore. I was afraid I would see the bruises that the concealer barely concealed. My jacket and jeans could hide what the concealer could not. My body underneath my clothes could have been mistakened for a paint-by-numbers that only had blue, purple, green, and yellow paint.

My ankle was still swollen from when Jared 'accidently' pushed me down the stairs yesterday morning when we were rushing to get to a movie. Mrs. Frill saw what had happened, but Jared had whisked me away before the kindly woman could offer any help. That resulted in me getting yelled for being a clumsy dumbass. Even now it flared with pain at the mere thought of it.

I flicked open my little pocketknife. The silver blade was jagged from years of hacking away at sticks to ease my frustrations when I was in school; I would cut the wood instead of my own flesh. Its black handle was scratched and had a "BM" etched into it. 

When I woke up this morning I did not know I was going to be sitting on a milk crate at the end of a dead end alley with my pocketknife in my hand. I really didn't know. I turned the knife over in my bruised hands. 

Maybe I should go through with it. No one would miss me. I'd just be another random body found in an alley. The cops would identify my body, call my family and try to answer their questions as to why I killed myself, then take me to the coroner. My family may fly here, most likely to spit on my grave. The religious pricks. Then they would convince Jared that my death was not his fault, that he was the son they never had, and how if he needed anything he just had to call them.

I let out a harsh laugh and glanced at the half moon that barely peeked over the roof of one of the buildings. My only friend since that fuckin' star didn't want to help me. I took the knife in my right hand and held out my left arm, palm up. The little bluish-purple vein pulsed gently under the thin skin of my wrist. It looked so appetizing and frail. One flick of my wrist, and the blue would turn a vivid red as it spilled from the cut. I gently ran the length of the blade against my wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

A sharp pain seared up my arm as I turned my head to look toward the alley entrance. A figure in a familiar bloodied hoodie stood a few feet away. Dark eyes stared at me. 

"Hello, Jeff," I said in a quiet voice. I felt something wet slide down my forearm. My gaze lowered to my arm. The blade of my knife was buried in my skin. Bright red blood welled up around small weapon. Carefully I pulled the blade out of my skin. A small spurt of blood flew from the cut, like some kind of horror movie water fountain, and landed on the ground. "Look, Jeff." I looked at the killer, who had walked toward me while I was distracted. "I'm . . . bleeding."

Darkness engulfed my vision. The ground rushed up to meet me.


	5. I Am Healed For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last one. 
> 
> Thank you to those who commented. I really do appreciate it! :]

"No. I'm not going to be home for a few days."

. . . 

"Because I got caught up - No! It's not a chick, you fuckin' elf from hell."

. . . 

"It's not the cops either so you don't have to worry your pretty head off."

. . . 

"Yeah, fuck you too."

My eyes fluttered open. A pillow I did not recognize was under my head and preventing my right eye from opening all the way. I blinked, wondering where the hell I was.

(Flashback)

"Hello, Jeff," I said in a quiet voice. I felt something wet slide down my forearm. My gaze lowered to my arm. The blade of my knife was buried in my skin. Bright red blood welled up around small weapon. Carefully I pulled the blade out of my skin. A small spurt of blood flew from the cut and landed on the ground. "Look, Jeff." I looked at the killer, who had walked toward me while I was distracted. "I'm . . . bleeding."

(End Flashback)

I slowly lifted my hand off the violet blanket that was tucked around me. My wrist was covered in several layers of gauze taped down with duct tape. I could see a dark reddish-brown crust at the bottom. I was unsuccessful in taking my own life, which did not surprise me at all. 

"I got to go, man. Shit to do and people to kill."

There was a small beeping sound of a call on a cell phone ending. I could feel eyes staring at my blanketed form. With a quiet sigh, I pushed myself up with my elbow, the blanket falling to pool around my waist. I did a quick glance around. The bed I was in was next to a window that had its curtains drawn; a television on a low dresser was off; a mirror was beside the television. I couldn't see the bathroom door, but I guessed it was on the other side of the quarter-wall near the door. And sitting in the violet chair in the corner near the window was the man, the last thing I had seen before passing out. 

Jeff the Killer. 

"About fuckin' time you woke up." His voice was gruff as if he had not slept in a while.

I cringed back against the headboard. "I'm sorry," I murmur.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jeff got up from the chair like a liquid red, black and white shadow. "Or how long you've been out?" He approached me on quiet feet; I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the strike. "What the hell are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to slits. "You're going to . . . hit me, aren't you?" I cradled my wrapped hand to my chest to prevent it from being hit first.

"Why the hell would I hit you?"

My eyes opened fully, and I looked at the murderer. "'Cause I woke up late," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to burden you."

There was a flash of metal and white, and the next thing I new Jeff was right in my face, sitting on the bed, with his knife at my throat. I blinked, not really knowing how he got so close so fast. I stared into his dark eyes. His natural lips were pulled down in a scowl. "Do not assume that I will hit you."

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "O-Okay." My right hand gently stroked the bandages on my wrist. "You're still not going to kill me, are you?" I asked when Jeff lowered his knife. 

"No."

I couldn't help myself. I snorted in amusement and annoyance. "Some killer you are."

Then the knife was right back against my throat, the edge biting into my skin. I felt a small stream of liquid start sliding down my neck. 

"I could kill you right now," Jeff snarled, teeth bared like he was some sort of inhuman beast. "Do not tempt me, fucker. I'll bathe in your blood."

"Then why the hell are you hesitating?" I challenged quietly. "I'm right in front of you. I'm injured. I'm waiting for death." I lowered my gaze and sighed. "If you don't kill me now, I sure as hell will be killed whenever I return home." The knife was taken away from my neck. "You'll be doing me and Jared a favor."

Jeff cocked his head a bit to the side. "Jared is the one who hurts you." It wasn't a question. He must have remembered the first time he saw me. I had told him that Jared abused me, but I didn't know he would remember it. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you even care? Don't you have some defenseless person to dissect or hack to pieces?"

"I did that earlier," Jeff stated matter-of-factly. "I slit throats or stab. Dismembering or dissecting is too messy. I leave that to the others." He backed away a bit and reached out with the hand his knife was not in. I scooted away as his hand got closer. My heartbeat spiked when his hand grabbed a hold of my injured arm. I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip was tight, almost bruising, like Jared's. "Keep still." He brough my arm up to his never-closing eyes and peered at the gauze. "I'm not gonna fuckin' hurt you."

"That what he says," I whisper.

Jeff ignored me and pinched a bit of the gauze. Carefully, he lifted it up and looked underneath the covering. "It's actually healing." As soon as he released my hand I pressed my arm against my chest agiain, narrowing my eyes at the man. I didn't know if this was his idea of a joke or something. Wasn't he supposed to be a cold-blooded killer, not caring about his victims?

I voiced my internal question out loud. 

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked, ignoring my question as if I had not asked it. I was used to that from Jared. "What's the fuckin' point?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. Since you wouldn't kill me I guessed I had to do it myself."

"And why would you do that?" Jeff's voice suddenly filled with mocking. "Don't you humans love life? Come on! Who the fuck would have actually gave a damn about your dead body in that alley?"

"No one would, but that doesn't bother me," I said honestly. "No one would have cared. No one would have cried. No one would have washed away my blood." I glanced down at the gauze on my arm. "It was a waste of time to do that."

"You gonna try again?" The mocking was gone. In its place was guarded curiosity. 

"Maybe." I felt the bed dip further and backed away. The bed suddenly ended, and I fell with a groan onto the carpeted floor. "Ow . . ." I stared at the popcorn ceiling. "Fuckin' stupid ass hotel bed." I slowly sat up and peered over the side of the bed, only my eyes visible to the killer. "Why the hell are we in a hotel room?"

Jeff stared at me; not like he could do much else, with no eyelids and all. "Did you want me to take your bleeding body back to your place? I have no clue where the fuck you live. And how the hell would I have explained myself to your precious boyfriend? 'Hello, Jared. My name is Jeff. I'm a vicious killer, but don't worry about a thing. I'm just returning your boyfriend whom I found in an alley with a knife in his wrist.'" He rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't take a genius to figure out why we're here."

I sighed and stretched up to rest my chin on top of the bed. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Jeff," I added quietly.

"Whatever." Jeff stretched out on the body, crossing his ankles and leaning against the headboard. "Wait!" His eyes turned back to me. "You know my fuckin' name. What's yours?"

I hesitated. Why should I give my name to a stranger, a killer? Then I thought about it. What do I have to lose by telling him my name? I'm dead one way or another once I get back to my apartment and Jared. "Blue. Blue McCloud."

"Well . . . Blue, if you want to go home now, I'd take you there." 

My head cocked a bit to the side. He was offering to take me home? "Why bother?" I asked quietly. "I'll probably get yelled at as soon as I get there, then be smacked or used as a sex toy." I shut my mouth, a dark blush heating my cheeks. I ducked down behind the bed. Did I really just say that to a murderer, a not-perfect stranger?

The bed creaked a bit then I felt eyes staring at me. I glanced up and met the leathery-looking face of Jeff. His black-rimmed eyes searched my face for a moment before settling on my own eyes. "A sex toy?" His hand, as white as his face, appeared and reached down. I held completely still as his fingers gently, carefully threaded through my strawberry blonde locks. "You don't look like a sex toy."

Subconsciously I leaned into the killer's touch. It was something I was not used to. Jared never did this to me. It was a simple touch but sent little shivers of pleasure down my spine. "That . . . feels . . . good."

Jeff chuckled lightly, his fingers catching in my long bangs. He gave a little tug, and that woke me up. With a small yelp, I shook him off and backed away as swiftly as I could manage. My back hit the wall by the window. A small whimper escaped my lips. "Don't . . . Don't touch me," I whispered. I could hear Jeff sigh and move around on the bed. My bangs blocked my view of the murderer.

Another angry sigh. The bed creaking. Footsteps. The door opening and closing.

I was left alone.

(BREAK)(BREAK)

"There had been an outbreak of murders in our town." The newsman flipped through his papers. "The police have yet to figure out who has committed these gruesome murders. The only evidence they have found were the words "Go to sleep" written in blood on the walls near the victims. There were similar words in a city about four hundred miles away where a multitude of people, inclusing several familes, were killed in their homes." The newsman looked nervous for a moment, but quickly hid it under a fake-as-hell smile. "Hopefully the person committing these heinous crimes will be caught soon and brought to justice."

I rolled my eyes then flipped to another channel. "If they didn't catch the person in that town, why the hell do they think the cops will find him now?" I stopped on the weather channel; it was showing a documentary about tornadoes. I scratched absently at my bandages on my wrist. 

The door knob jiggled a bit. I could hear the key to the room clinking, then the door opened. I glanced over my shoudler to see who decided to intrude. "Oh. Hey."

Jeff bared his teeth a bit in a snarl, shutting the door. His hoodie was smeared with fresh blood, reminding me yet again of what his profession was. 

"The news fucker was just talking about a killer who leaves writing on the walls." I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. "The police are combing the area. If it's you who's been doing this, then you'd be better off laying low for a while."

"The fuckin' cops can't catch me," came the growled reply.

"Why do you kill anyways?" I asked before I could think. There was the sound of swift footsteps then that knife was against my throat again. "If you don't mind my asking," I asked weakly as the edge bit into my skin; not enough to draw blood but enough to make a point. 

"Bloodlust," Jeff said, withdrawing the knife from my personal bubble. 

"Dont you feel remorse for killing people?"

"No." Jeff slid around the bed to stand in front of me. I looked up into his face and winced at the blood that laid like paint splatters on his cheeks. More blood dribbled from his mouth in a little stream. 

"Um . . . You got a little . . . Hold on." I covered my good hand with my sleeve. "Hold still." I reached up with my covered hand and carefully wiped the drool-like blood away. Jeff stared at me a if I were the madman; my brain kicked into gear. What the hell had I done?! My hand dropped like a stone, and I looked at my lap. "Sorry," I whispered.

Jeff growled above me, and my body seized, ready to take the blow. But the hit never came. I nervously peeked through my bangs at the murderer. There was contempt and annoyance in his eyes. I saw his hand twitch. I tried to hide in my jacket. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I glanced up from between my hunched shoulders. "Aren't you going to hit me?" I briefly remembered that I had asked something similiar earlier before Jeff left to do whatever the hell he does in his spare time.

Two hands gripped my shoulders and thrust me down on the bed. I let my muscles relax, knowing it was easier to give up than fight. I closed my eyes and I was back at the apartment. Maybe Jared would get tired of me quickly then leave me to rest. I waited for the familiar hands to remove my clothes in a very ugly fashion, probably ripping my boxers in his haste. I waited for the hot, sticky kisses to be pressed against my already abused skin. I waited for the pain as his dick forced its way into my body.

I was waiting for nothing.

"Why the hell do you think I'm going to fuckin' hit you?"

I peeked my right eye open. Jeff was bending over my torso, hands still on my shoullders. His eyes flashed dangerously. "I . . . I touched you."

Jeff's lips curled into a frown. "Are you fuckin' serious? Does that boyfriend of yours treat so fuckin' badly that you assume every asshole is out to hurt you?" He didn't give me time to respond. "I'm not going to fuckin' hurt you. I won't even kill you because you're so pathetically weak. Why the hell would someone even want to kill you? Huh?" He shook my shoulders. "Do you have anything to say now, you piece of shit?"

"You . . . sound just like him."

The hands released my shoulders abruptly; I could feel a sting as if bruises were already starting to form. I opened my eyes fully and stared up at the killer. He backed away as if I had burned him. The he gave a huff before stomping to the bathroom.


	6. I Spill A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote Jeff as a bit of a bipolar person . . .

The shower did not seem to improve Jeff's mood. After he had gotten out he took up a spot on the bed in nothing but his skinny jeans and a hotel towel around his shoulders. His black hair hung in ratty tangles down to his shoulders. I was having a hard time not glancing at his pale torso. I would kill to have abs like that; if I did, then maybe Jared would love me. I knew Jeff knew I was looking at him, and I shifted a bit in the chair I had returned to.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at?" growled the pale man. If he could narrow his eyes, I knew they would be slits.

I was at a loss for a true explanation so I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Your . . . hair needs to be . . . brushed?"

He lifted a hand and dragged his long fingers through the ragged mess, wincing when he hit the knots. 

With a quiet sigh, I got to my feet. A complimentary comb and brush left by the hotel staff were on the sink by the door. I grabbed them before cautiously approaching the murderer. "I . . . can help if you want," I offered quietly. 

Jeff quit messing with the jet black tangles and looked at me. "Is that something else you do for your precious boyfriend?" he asked with a sneer.

I shook my head slowly. "He does not have long hair," I said. "Lee used to and would ask me help her." I motioned to the side of the bed, and Jeff nodded his permission for me to sit down. "I'll be careful," I promised.

The criminal's eyes shifted from my face to the utensils in my hand and back. "You fuck up, and I'll carve my initials in your arm."

"Okay," I agreed with a nod. I was used to threats like this. "Sit up and turn around, please." I waited patiently for Jeff to do as I asked. When he was situated and his hair was flipped over his shoulders, I set to work. Holding a section of hair with one hand, I carefully started brushing at the end. When I had worked the knots out of the tips I moved my way up to the crown, gently brushing the stands. I tried my best not to touch his skin, but my fingers would inevitably brush the pale flesh. It was leathery, but not rigid leather; it was like leather that had been used so much that it had become soft. Sparks of something odd would travel from the spots where I touched him and flash up my arm. It was unusual but not unpleasant. "Is this okay?"

Jeff didn't nod his head because he knew he had to sit still. "Yes," he said. I watched in slight fascination as his body started to relax. His spine became less rigid and the muscles in his exposed arms slowly loosened. 

I hummed quietly to myself as I moved to the next section of hair. The one I had just finished was as soft and smooth as cat fur, the light shining on the black strands. My eyes wandered over his back as my hands set to work. There was an abundance of scars set in the pale flesh, though not as many as I had. One particular scar caught my attention. It was crescent shaped, located just below his right shoulder blade. "Where did you get that one?" I asked before I could think.

"One what?" 

"That scar. Crescent. About middle back."

"A friendly competition that turned deadly," Jeff replied simply. "Why?"

"It's . . . interesting," I said before moving to the final section of hair.

We sat in silence for a few moments. The only sounds in the room were our breathing and the brush being carefully dragged through his hair. It was . . . a comfortable silence. I did not feel as I were in immediate danger, not like when I am sitting in silence with Jared. Jeff seemed to be lulled into a state of calmness from the attention I was giving him. It was shocking to see a serial killer being so content without spilling someone's blood.

. . . I guess that was stereotyping. . .

The gentle silence was abruptly broken by a question. 

"Has your boyfriend always hit you?"

My hands halted in their movements, resulting in a sharp growl from Jeff. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. I cleared it away quietly. "Why . . . Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"No." I cleared my throat again. "No, he hasn't always hit me." My hands went back to work. "He . . . He used to be nice, gentle. He would actually make love to me and make me feel like a good person. It all changed when he got this new group of friends." I sighed quietly, setting down my utensils. "I'm done, Jeff."

A pale hand reached back and touched the brushed hair. Strands easily slipped through the ghostly fingers. "It feels better," he said bluntly. "Thanks."

I was a little taken aback. I was not expecting him to thank me for brushing out his hair. "You're welcome," I returned hesitantly. 

"So . . ." Jeff swiveled around to look at me with those never-closing eyes. "What group of friends?"

I blinked at him then looked at the comforter. "He met them at this party. He's always going to parties. I'm not sure what really happened . . . I think they started drinking together and that became their main reason for being friends. Drinking buddies." I shuddered almost violently as a deeply buried memory resurfaced. "They came over one night to hang out with Jared. I had hidden myself in our bedroom with a book 'cause I didn't want to be around them. I heard Jared call my name. He slurred it because he was drinking. They all were. When I went out to the living room, he told his friends to watch as he hit me. They laughed, probably thinking my screams of pain were of pleasure. They thought I got off on being hit. Then Jared told them that it was okay for them to take a swing. I barely got away. I called Lee, and she called the cops. But I . . . I . . ." I swallowed another lump, feeling hot tears start to spill over my lower lids. "I faked being drunk. I lied to the police, said I was drunk as fuck and fell down in the kitchen. That pots had fallen on me. The police bought it. Lee would not speak to me for a few weeks." I hastily wiped my tears away. "I lied to protect him. After all he and his friends had done to me, I still lied to protect him."

Just as my line of blurred vision, I could see one of Jeff's pale hands coming toward my face. I closed my eyes and flinched away. Was he going to punish me for spilling a memory, a secret I had hidden away so deep in my mind? The hit never came. A fingertip gently, cautiously touched my cheek at the end of a tear trail. It wiped the moisture off my face. I opened my eyes and turned back to the murderer. He was staring at the teardrop on his finger as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. 

"It's been ages since I have seen tears of pure sadness," he muttered, most likely to himself. "I've seen tears of fear, guilt and false sadness." Jeff's eyes looked at me. "You really do fear this man." It was not a question.

I nodded with a small sniffle. "He's why I want to die. If I were dead, then I would no longer feel pain."

"You want to die that badly?"

"Yes."

Jeff stared at me for a few moments longer then looked away. "Then you'll have to find someone else to kill you." He scooted to the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to kill you because you do not fear me, only your boyfriend. And you're beggin' for death. That's another fuckin' reason I'm not going to kill you. I want my victims to be surprised by death. It makes it more thrilling."

I looked at the blanket again. "I know." I slowly got off the bed to return the utensils to the sink.

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"He said he would kill Lee and the Frills." I set the brush and comb on the counter. "They're the only ones I have who I consider family."

"Then you lied when you said there would be no one to miss you." There was anger in his voice. 

I flinched at his tone. "I don't know for sure if they would miss me or not."

"Liar."

I gripped the edges of the counter tight enough to turn my knucles as pale as Jeff's flesh. "I am not a liar."

"'I don't know if they'll miss me,'" he mocked. "Bullshit. You'd be fuckin' missed even if you moved one town over." Why was he being so mean all of a sudden? I should have known the calmness about him early would not last.

I turned away from the murderer. A low growl echoed off the walls, then quick footsteps approached me. A rough hand, leathery and calloused, gripped my chin and forcefully turned my head. My eyes opened to the face of the murderer. His carved grin was curved into a snarl of anger and mocking.

"Why can't you get over the fact that I am not going to kill you!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why you wouldn't in the first place. 'I want my victims to fear me, not death.' Some fuckin' killer you are." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you call me pathetic." I didn't anticipate the smack until I heard flesh hitting flesh and the sharp sting on my cheek. "I deserve that," I whispered. I should have seen it coming, after making fun of a murderer.

The hand on my chin had kept my head from being forced to the side from the blow. It moved upwards and rested against my cheek. Jeff's eyes bore into mine. "Yes. You did deserve it," he growled. "But all the shit your precious boyfriend does to you . . . you don't deserve that."

I blinked slowly. "What?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"You don't deseve to be hit or treated like a sex object." His eyes searched my face. My breath hitched without my knowing. "No one deserves to be put through that shit."

"I do though."

"And why do you think that?"

"It's punishment for being fat and lazy," I whispered.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You're not fuckin' fat, you idiot. Besides some people tend to like a little something to grip." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you're not lazy. I've been in this fuckin' town for the past month, and I have seen you walk everywhere. Do you not have a bicycle or something?" 

I shook my head. "Jared won't let me have one."

An annoyed snort was Jeff's reply. His other hand grabbed the arm with the bandage aaround the wrist. "Does Jared want you to die?"

"I think so," I answered hesitantly. "He stabbed me in the chest two years ago. I was trying to break up a drunken fight. I have the scar."

"You mentioned it."

I nodded. "I believe he wished I were dead then he could freely chase after others." I closed my eyes and tilted my head downwards. "I know he would be happy if I were gone; he told me so. But then he would say that he would miss me, which throws my emotions into a chaotic swirl." I heaved a quiet sigh. "Why do you care?" I opened my eyes.

"I don't." I felt his hot breath on my forehead. "You . . . interest me." Then he let me go with a hiss. "I have to go out again." He moved away and picked up his bloodied hoodie from the bed. "Stay here," he added before leaving in a hurry.

The silence after the slamming of the door enveloped me uncomfortably. I could not help but feel as if Jeff was actually trying to care for me . . . in his own unique way. I glanced down at the bandage on my wrist. If he had not of care then he would not have cleaned and covered the wound. Or bring me to a hotel to recover.

Maybe he was sent by the star. 

(BREAK)(BREAK)

"Where the hell have you been?"

I flinched away from the man who caused me to cut myself. I had been locked in that hotel room for the past five hours while Jeff was away, most likely killing someone. After watching television - shows I never got to watch at home - I had grown restless and decided to go for a walk to stretch my legs. The evening was warm and quiet, until my boyfriend drove by in his car. He must have been at a friend's house because, even though he was a few feet away, I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Huh?" Jared moved toward me in an aggressive manner. I knew that if we were not in public he would have punched my lights out. 

"I was with Lee," I said without hesitation.

"Really?" Jared crossed his arms over his broad chest.

I nodded. "Yes. She need some help convincing her father to stay in the hospital."

Jared seemed to mull over my words for a few moments before scowling. "Get in the fuckin' car, you fat fucker." His green eyes scanned my body. "What happened?" he growled, unfolding his arms to grab my bandaged wrist with a rough hand. I bit back a cry of pain as he pressed his thumb against the bandage. "Did you run to your friend because you were suicidal again?"

I shook my head earnestly. "No, baby. I had an accident."

"Evidently," he replied, gesturing to my stomach. "Now get your fat ass in the car, or do I have to ask you again?" He released my arm. "Stupid fucker," he cursed loudly. 

Passersby paused in their evening activities to look over at us. I could feel myself flush in embarrassment. With a small sigh, I rushed to the other side of the car and got into the passenger seat. Jared hopped in after glaring at those who had watched our exchange. 

"Wait 'til we get home," he growled at me. 

I tried to suppress my shudder. I knew that something very, very, very bad was going to happen. As the car pulled away from the curb, I saw someone standing at the entrance of the nearest alley. Someone in a bloodied white hoodie. 

I silently cursed at the murderer as Jared drove away. If he had just killed me, then I would not have to go through whatever Jared had in store for me.

'Fuck you, Jeff the Killer.'


	7. I Get Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem a bit short. I don't like writing about rape so I did not make it too long.

I hit the bedroom door so hard I was surprised it didn't break. My tongue was bathed in blood that seeped out where my molars had crunch into my cheek. A bruise was throbbing under my left eye. I did not know at the moment if I had cracked my kneecap or not when Jared had pushed me over the coffee table.

"Where the hell were you?" Jared stood over me, his fists shaking at his sides, itching to strike me again. Ever since we got back to the apartment he had been demanding the same thing - where I was the last day and a half. I could not tell him about teh murderer who had helped me. Jared wouldn't believe it. He would just accuse me of lying.

I kept my mouth shut.

Jared's lips curled in a predatory grin. "Don't want to talk, huh?" He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and yanked up off my body; my head smacked against the door with a bang. Stars swirled before my eyes for a few moments. Then a hand smacked into my left ribs. I gasped and doubled over. "You stupid piece of shit. Where were you?" 

I didn't have to time answer. Jared pushed on my shoulder. I stumbled into the bedroom, catching my foot on a shirt that had to be Jared's since I had not been here. I slammed down on the mattress with a small grunt. A fist collided with my arm.

"I missed you, fucker." His voice was soft but menacing. "You know I can't live without you." I was flipped onto my back. Jared stared down at me with narrowed green eyes. "I was left here alone. I had no one to sleep with, no one to fuck." A hand swooped down and cupped my throat, pressing on my windpipe. I gasped for air, trying to push him off, as his other hand made quick work of my jeans' button and zipper. He pressed down dangerously on my Adam's apple. I choked, fighting to get air into my lungs and the pain away. Jared used my distraction to yank the rest of my clothes off. My back rubbed against the mattress, leaving a burning sensation. I tried sitting up as I got my breath back.

A hand pushed on my shoulder, digging the nails into my skin. I winced but did not cry out. The hand pulled me forward and to the side until I came face to face with a hardened dick already leaking precum. I knew he would get hard by hurting me. He always did. I looked up into his face. A sarcastic and sadistic smile shone down on me. "It's not gonna fuckin' suck itself," he said, his grin widening.

I opened my mouth a bit to protest. Wrong move. I barely blinked. My mouth opened painfully fast as the dick was shoved inside. I made a noise of complaint, which earned me a loud moan then a slap on the cheek. A groan vibrated my throat, therefore vibrating the dick in my mouth. Jared sighed in a pleasant fashion then started fucking my mouth at a pace that made the back of my throat throb after a few thrusts. I felt bile rise but swiftly swallowed it; if I threw up all over Jared's dick, he may make me lick it off. 

"That's right, you fuckin' . . . Mm! Bitch! Suck that fat dick." His hand settled in my hair and pulled roughly. "You are so perfect at this." He slammed into my mouth several more times then yanked my hair as he withdrew fully. I swallowed the spit that pool in my mouth. "Are you going to tell me where you were?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor. Jared huffed angrily before taking his belt off. I tried not to wince at the little sounds the leather made as it was yanked through the belt loops. 

"You're going to stay quiet?" Jared snapped the belt, and I clenched my teeth. "I'll have to punish you." He pushed his pants down his legs, stepped out of them then lunged at me, belt in hand. My body was forced down on the bed. Jared settled on my thighs. He grinned down at me, holding the belt like a whip. "Blue, baby, where were you?"

I almost bit my tongue as I kept my silence. 

The belt whizzed through the air. It landed with a sharp smack against my left hip. Pain flood the area where it struck. 

"Are you going to tell your baby where you were?"

Another hit, this time closer to my flaccid dick.

"Were you with someone else?"

This strike hit right above my member.

"Do you not know how jealous I get?"

The right hip.

"Do you not remember how you are mine?"

Closer to my dick again.

"You. Are. Mine!" 

The belt finally struck my dick. I cried out loudly as the pain flooded my lower abdomen like a torrential river of lava. My body started to curl upwards, instinctively moving to protect myself. Tears slipped out of the corners of my eyes. 

"Oh. Did that hurt my baby?" Jared smiled down at me. "Maybe, if you tell me where you were, I'll stop." I knew he was lying. My hands were snatched up. The belt was coiled around my wrists like a constrictor. Jared tightened them almost too tight. "Baby, if you don't speak, you'll be punished more." He lifted himself off me. As I struggled to get my hands free, Jared flipped me onto my stomach. The belt dug into my lower stomach as my weight pressed down on my hands. Rough hands gripped my hips and lifted my backside into the air. I bunched my fingers into fists. 

My scream echoed off the walls. Jared's moan of satisfaction followed in its wake. I buried my face in the pillow, hot tears soaking the fabric. An intense burning sensation erupted from my lower orifice, even worse than the pain of having my dick hit with a leather belt, and rippled outward in waves of terrible pain. My muffled screams seemed to fuel Jared. His thrusts were strong, shoving the bed repeatedly against the wall. A hand slapped my right ass cheek sharply, adding to the already overwhelming pain Jared was inflicting on me. 

"You should've - Ah! You should've told me . . . mm . . . where you went." Jared let out a guttural groan. "This wouldn't have . . . ugn . . . happened."

I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes and allowed myself to be violently violated by the man I had once loved.


	8. I Want to Forget The Pain: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or did the kudos thing. :} I really do appreciate it. I can not tell you guys what is going to happen to Jared (mostly because I haven't written that part yet) but I promise you that it is going to be good. VERY good. >:]
> 
> This chapter seemed a bit long to me so I split it into two parts. The nickname BEN calls Jeff, "dick switch," is something I made up a while ago. It is something I call people who annoy me.

"Wow. Aren't you a real sore for sight eyes."

My gaze drifted slowly from one side of the alley to the other. Someone was standing in the shadows. A faint shiver rattled my spine. I didn't know Jared would find me so soon. Hell, I didn't even know where I was. The street signs were unfamiliar to me, as were the shops at the entrance to the alley I was currently trudging down. My eyes widened a bit at the person, but my fear started to die down.

This person was at least a foot shorter than myself. The eyes were in shadow but small twin glints of red peered out. Even in the shadowed alley I could see that whoever had spoken was wearing some kind of outfit that reminded me of an elf. Maybe he got lost going to a convention or something.

A snort of amusement brought my sluggish thoughts back to the present. "You got the shit knocked out of you!" 

I winced at his words. I could not deny them though. My ass still felt as if it were on fire; I could feel the ghost of Jared's cock still inside my bruised body. He had had his way with me again earlier. This time he had bit into the skin where my neck connects to my shoulders, making me bleed and scream in pain. I didn't have time to clean the wound; I had just enough time to put on some clothes before leaving the apartment. Bruises throbbed angrily on my arms, legs and backside from where he had smacked me either with his hand or his belt. I knew a black ring was around my eye. Blood still leaked into my mouth from my split lip.

"Not going say anything, asshole?"

I blinked slowly at the short man then continued down the alley.

"I guess you don't listen well," sneered the man as I passed him. "Probably why you got a fuckin' black eye."

I ignored the man though his words stung. I don't why I get insulted by everyone who looks my way. Maybe I have a giant sign taped to my back that says "Please pick on me. I'm a worthless piece of shit who doesn't fight back."

"Should've got another black eye, then you'd fuckin look like Jeff."

My feet paused.

"Oh, now you listen! Fuck, Jeff's got these black rings around his fuckin' eyes. Almost looks like he had to be told twice, if you know what I mean."

An image of Jeff the Killer drifted through my mind. He did have rings around his eyes that look liked immense bruising. I glanced over my shoulder at the laughing elfman. "You know Jeff the Killer?"

That sobered him up in a heartbeat. "Maybe. Why?" he asked, suddenly on the defensive.

"Do you know where he is?" I wheezed out a cough and tasted more blood. "He knows me."

The man stepped out of the shadows. At first I thought Link from "The Legend of Zelda" was standing in front of me. Then I noticed that the red glints I saw were his pupils. The sclera was pitch black, giving him a demonic look. His mouth was set in a grim smile, sharp teeth gleaming in the lamp light. "How do you know Jeff?"

I shivered as a chilly night wind wound its way through the alley. "He's . . . " I couldn't tell him Jeff had taken care of me. For all I know this elfman could be one of Jeff's enemies. "He's an old friend," I lied quietly.

The elfman looked me up and down. His eyes settled on the still leaking bite on my shoulder. "And why should I take you to him?" he sneered.

"He's the only one who can help me," I admitted quietly, crossing my arms over my chest as a sharp pain traveled through my torso. A faint blush of embarrassment heated my face as I felt something warm and sticky travel down the back of my thighs. I had left in such a hurry that I had not cleaned off all of Jared's sperm. "Please."

"How is he the only one who can help you?"

Does this elfman think he is the evening news anchor? I turned away from him. "Alright. I'll find him myself." My jaw set as I fought against a wave of pain. "Thanks for your help." I stepped away from the short man. My sneakers thudded unevenly as I limped down the alley. I barely made it to the end when I heard a weird whizzing sound that reminded me of electricity. The elfman appeared at my side and kept pace with me, even though my stride was half as long as his. 

"He's not around this part of the city," he said when we exited the alley. "I think he left his current hideout not too long ago." Black and red eyes stared up at me. "What the fuck happened to you?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I-I can't tell anyone but Jeff." I shuddered a bit as my mind imagined Jared staring out at me from every alley we passed. "I got hurt."

"That ain't no shit." The elfman reached into the front of his tunic and withdrew a cellphone that he had apparently been hiding in there. He flipped it open, entered a number then put the phone to his pointed ear. We walked in silence for about a minute until someone finally answered.

"What?" The voice was loud enough to reach my ears. I knew who this elfman had called. 

"I got a present for you, Jeffy, ol' pal," the man said with a elfish laugh. "He's tall with red-blonde hair, blue eyes and bruises all over." I winced at the harsh and blunt description. "His name?" The elfman looked up at me for the answer.

"Blue McCloud."

The short man repeated my name into the phone. "He says he needs to talk to you . . . Alright . . . Fuck you too, asshole . . . Don't fuckin' yell in my ear, dick switch! . . . Fine. We'll meet you there." The elfman slapped the phone shut. "We got to meet him by the woods in the park." He didn't wait for me to agree or object, but took the lead.

We walked a few blocks in complete silence, except for the occasional spit from me to clear my mouth of blood. We were the only ones out, which did not surprise me since it was well past midnight. I jumped every time a car would appear; Jared could probably be out looking for me with his buddies, but we did not run into any trouble. The park equipment loomed out of the darkness, ghostly in the moonlight. I left a wave of loneliness as I watched the swings go back and forth in the gentle breeze. For a moment I imagined the days when Jared was nice and actually loved me; we would go to a park and act like an actual couple, pushing each other on the swings, having a picnic behind the slide or trying to cop a feel during a grope session behind the wooden fortress. The pain my body was trying its best to fight at the moment reminded me once again that those days were long gone, never to return. 

"He should be around here somewhere." The elfman marched into the center of the park to stand next to the water fountain that tinkled gently. "That fuck said he would be here."  
I sneezed quietly. "Maybe he's not here yet," I suggested as I sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"Nah. He's here somewhere. That fuckin' - "

"BEN!"

Both of our heads snapped to the trees that edged the western border. A tall figure stepped out from behind a tree and started to walk toward us. I immediately recognized the man in the white hoodie. I slowly got to my feet with a low groan. The base of my spine protested angrily at the movement. The elfman, BEN, rushed across the small field to the man. I limped carefully over the grass and wood chips until I was within earshot.

"Where the hell did you find him?" Jeff growled. "Were you looking for him?"

BEN snorted. "I should ask you the same thing. No, I found him in an alley a half mile back." He crossed his arms over his chest. "He got beat the fuck up."

"It was him," I said quietly as I finally approached the men.

Jeff's eyes focused on me. I could feel them taking in my battered appearance and limp. His curved smile twitched from normal to a snarl of disgust then back. I knew he was upset. I just didn't know why. "He did this?"

I nodded. 

A low growl of rage echoed in his throat for a moment. "Thank you for finding him, BEN."

"He said he was an old friend of yours." BEN glanced up at me. "I didn't know you had any friends from before."

"He was an exception," Jeff replied bluntly. He also glanced at me, but I could not meet his eyes. "S said he wants to talk to you about something, so I suggest you get your ass going."

BEN rolled his black and red eyes. "Whatever you fuckin' say, asswipe." He looked at me and grinned. "See you around, Blue-y." He let out a devious laugh that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight then raced away back the way we came. I waited until his footsteps on the pavement faded into the night before glancing up at Jeff. His face was set in a deep frown, his curved smile doing that wavy thing again. 

"Come on." He turned and started walking to the trees without waiting for me to answer.

I followed like a lost puppy, my limp obvious. When we reached the trees Jeff stepped onto a small path. I tried not to let out whimpers of pain as my body jolted each time I had to step over a fallen tree or a small stream. We probably walked five minutes, leaving the city behind us, before Jeff finally spoke.

"You're limping."

I spat out a wad of spit and blood. "It kind of happens when you get hurt," I grumbled. I remembered how he had just stood in that alley entrance as Jared forced me to get in his car two days ago. He could have easily taken care of Jared, leaving me free of pain. 

"How did he hurt you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. 

Jeff stopped in the middle of the path so abruptly that I almost ran into his back. He turned to face me, frowning unhappily. "I know he hit you," he said. "But I also know you're not clumsy enough to run into shit and bruise yourself. How's you get the limp? Did he knock you on your ass? Throw you into the table?"

Angry boiled my blood. "He raped me, you fuckin' asshole!" I snarled loudly. "Twice!" I looked up into his pale, leathery face. "Go on. Tell me how I fuckin' deserved to be violated by someone I once trusted. Go ahead. It's your fuckin' fault he did this!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't take your anger out on an innocent bystander."

"That's exactly what happened." I narrowed my eyes at the murderer. "You just stood there and watched him take me away! You could've done something about it!"

"And risk getting my ass sent to prison or the mental hospital for committing murder in front of an audience? Fuck that. I'm not going to take the blame for something that was not my fault."

I punched him before I could understand what happened. Jeff barely flinched as my fist collided with his chest. "You are to blame," I growled. I threw another punch. "You could have killed him!" Another punch. I felt tears start to burn my eyes. "Or why couldn't you have just killed me? Then I wouldn't have been raped!" A couple more punches. My tears spilled over my lower lids and started the trek down my bruised face. "You-You could have stopped all of this!" I paused my punches to wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "Why didn't you?" My next punch completely missed. My body fell forward, and I buried my face in Jeff's chest. I curled my fingers, grabbing fistfuls of his bloodied hoodie. The tears started to fall faster, soaking into his hoodie. "If you had just killed me," I whispered through my tears, "I wouldn't have been raped." 

It would have been a very odd sight to happen upon if someone was walking through the forest. A man, bruised and battered, crying uncontrollably into the chest of another man who was covered in blood from a recent kill. It would have been hard to explain to anyone. I honestly would not have cared if someone saw us. I had held in my tears for too long. Jeff just happened to be the person closest enough to be my rock while I was busy crying my eyes out.

Sometime in my breakdown I could feel a pair of arms gently encircle my quivering body. A hand patted my lower back gently. I knew it was Jeff's awkward attempt to comfort me. He rested his cheek on top of my head and gently held me as I cried. I didn't know Jeff was capable of showing empathy toward others. But as he stood there holding me, I knew the deep down Jeff was still a person. Underneath the killer exterior there was a human being, one who may still crave the friendships of normal humans.

After a few minutes my crying started to cease. I backed away a bit from his embrace and wiped the moisture off my face with my sleeve. I looked up into Jeff's face, into his lidless eyes. There I saw some emotion other than hatred and malicious glee. I couldn't put a finger on it. But they did flare with surprise when I reached up and pressed my mouth against his. It only lasted for a few moments but I could feel that his lips were like soft leather, the scars just barely feel-able.

The hands on my back fisted my hoodie. 

I don't know why I did it. Maybe I wanted to feel someone else's lips against my own, someone who has not hurt me as badly as Jared. Maybe I was just as crazy as my parents say. Maybe I really, really wanted to annoy Jeff enough for him to kill me.

Jeff stared down at me. I could not read the emotion in his eyes. I wanted to back away but his grip would not allow me to move any further than a few centimeters. To our astonishment, I repeated the gesture, this time lingering for more than a few seconds. "I'm sorry," I whispered as my mouth brush his for the third time. "I just want someone to make me forget."

The murderer was quiet. I knew he was contemplating something in his mind because his eyes would go from one side to the other, as if weighing his options. I saw a spark of humanity. His never-shutting eyes catch my gaze. "Why?"

I shook my head carefully. "I don't know. I want something to forget the pain, the anger." I licked my bleeding lip; Jeff's eyes followed the movement. 

A quiet sigh escaped his scarred lips. He released his hold on my hoodie but grabbed a sleeve. "Come on." He turned back to the path and started down it at a brisk pace. I stumbled a bit until I could keeping up even with a limp.


	9. I Want to Forget The Pain: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Chapter 8. It contains a lemon so be aware please. I actually blushed when I wrote it. I know there are a few typos. I'll sort them out later.

We moved quickly and quietly through the forest for a few minutes before I saw something poking over the top of the edge of a ravine. As we drew nearer, I realized it was a tent, dark camo and large enough for at least four people, easily hidden amongst the foliage.

Jeff did not breathe a word as he lead me down a small path to the bottom of the ravine. His tent looked a bit worn, probably from being used for a long time, and was set next to a small stream that was steadily bubbling along. His footprints and little puddles of blood were everywhere which told me he had been here for a while. When we reached the tent he swiftly unzipped it then lead the way inside. Several articals of clothing were scattered across the floor. Candy bar wrappers and water bottles - some full - were tucked into a small bag near the door. A thick sleeping bag with three comforters draped over it was in one corner. Jeff lead me to his sleeping area.

He settled down on top of the pile and turned to look at me. I felt a shiver of fear run up my spine at the way his eyes took in my bruised form. He motioned for me to join him. I did so without a second thought. "I'm still not going to kill you, fucker," he growled.

I sighed and looked down at the comforters. The top one was made to look like a blue and black quilt. A bleach pale hand reached out and caressed the side of my face. My gaze drifted upwards. 

Jeff's eyes searched my face for a moment before stationing on my own eyes. "I'm not." He surprised me by leaning towards me. His mouth was on my shoulder, right on where Jared had marked me. I could feel his growl vibrate in his throat. I knew he had tasted Jared's spit on my skin. I felt something moist drag against the still bleeding wound; Jeff had licked me! 

My eyes widened at the unusual feeling of having a tongue that was not Jared's on me. His hand reached up and threaded the fingers in my hair. He yanked my head to the side before drawing his mouth up to my ear. The way his warm breath hit it sent a shiver down my spine. "This will mean nothing to me," he snarled.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, afraid to speak in louder.

"I will help you forget the pain," he explained, "but it will not mean a motherfuckin' thing to me." The tip of his tongue traced the shell of my ear. I took a deep breath to try to get control of my heartbeat; it was racing too fast. I would not be surprised if Jeff could hear it. "Take off your shirt."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Jeff removed his hand from my hair as my own hands went to the bottom of my bloodied blue hoodie. With a soft grunt of effort, I pulled it over my head, revealing my battered body to the murderer. His eyes darted from one bruise to another then to the cuts in my skin. The tip of his finger touched the scar that was over my heart: an inch long vertical cut that shone with a silvery color. Jeff stared at it with fascination while I set my hoodie to the side. He completely ignored my tattoo on right next to it: a red heart outlined in black with a keyhole in the center. 

"He really did try to kill you." Jeff leaned forward; I felt his teeth nip my skin right above the scar. "He failed. He did not have what it takes to kill someone, no matter how fuckin' tough he thinks he is." I cringed a bit when his hands gripped my shoudlers. I was pushed down onto my back on the pile of blankets. I felt a small bullet of pain go through my back. Jeff did not acknowledge my gasp of pain. Not long after I was settled on my back I felt the button and zipper of my jeans being undone. Jeff pulled them off, along with my shoes, and tossed them toward where my shirt lay. 

I lay on my back bare as the day I was born to those religous bigots. I had not known this was going to happen. I didn't know I was going to be naked in a tent in the middle of the forest with a murderer who was busy eyeballing my naked form. I could see a small tent at the front of his black jeans. Did he get sexual excited by stripping me? Was he going to be just like Jared? I felt a blush of embarrassment burn my neck and cheeks. When I had asked him to help me forget the pain, I really had death in mind or even a hard blow to the back of the head to make me have amnesia or something. If I had known this was what was going to happen, I would not have asked him to help me at all. But as I looked up into the leathery face of the murderer, I could see humanity in his eyes even as they roamed over my body, taking in my bruises and wounds and scars. 

Then I felt something I was not used to. A hand had wrapped itself around the base of my dick. I lifted my head a few inches to look at my crotch. Jeff was kneeling between my opened legs, the fingers of his right hand curled around my member, which, to my amazement, was actually hardening. I watched with astonishment as the appendage started to lengthen and thicken as blood raced to it, turning the shaft a few shades darker than my skin. At the top of the shaft was a thick mushroom-like head that was even darker; altogether it stood at about six and a half inches. It had been years since I had actually gotten hard, and in less than a minute it was a raging erection. I could only watch for a moment as Jeff's hand slid from the base to the tip then my head fell back to the blankets as a sigh escaped my lips. The sound reached my ears. I winced and tried to roll away from the murderer's touch. Would he hit me for making a sound?

"Where the fuck are you going?" Jeff released my member and rolled me back over. "You asked me help you so what the fuck is your problem?"

I blinked in embarrassment. "I made a sound."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You fuckin' sighed," he said. He sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. "You're allowed to make sounds, dipshit. No one can hear you, especially not that fuckface Jared." He gave my manhood a harsh stroke. I yelped at the sudden movement. Jeff's carved smile curved into a somewhat sadistic grin. "That's right. Fuckin' keep doing that."

For the first time in a long time I actually made sounds while I was actually being pleased. I could not stop the waves of pleasure that crashed over me with each stroke of Jeff's soft leather hand.

I squeaked.

I yelped.

I sighed.

And I moaned loudly as I felt the balloon of heat that has been building in my lower abdoment finally pop. My eyes squeezed shut. A rush of something almost unbearably warm traveled up the shaft and shot out of the head like a volcanic eruption. Some of the liquid rolled down the sides of my dick, but most of it probably landed on Jeff's hand. 

For a moment I felt embarrassed because I did not last as long as I had thought I would then I realized that it was not entirely my fault. Jared had stopped trying to get me to cum more than a year ago. I never masturbated because Jared had convonced me that it was a form of cheating, even though I had walked in on him jacking off countless time. I had been so pent up I had exploded within minutes of having Jeff's hand on me. 

"Fuck."

I opened my eyes just as Jeff flung off his hoodie. He must have wiped his hand off on the fabric before he removed it. I was faced with a chest that was familiar to me from my stay at the hotel. But this time it was not the only thing I saw. Jeff stood up, though ducking his head a bit to avoid touching the ceiling of the tent, and stripped off his tight black jeans, black boxers and muddied sneakers. His legs were just as pale and scar covered as his upper body. His erection stood proud at the apex of his thighs, a very pale liquid shimmering at the slit on the head. He was not as thick as Jared's but long - probably seven inches - and pale. I was thankful he was not any bigger. I had heard of men having humungous dicks, some as big as ten inches, but that sounded very intimidating, and uncomfortable.

I rolled over onto my side and quickly got to my knees. Jeff didn't move except for a slight twitch of his cock. I guess he was waiting for me to suck him off. Jared usually had me do that to him before he roughly took me. I leaned forward, opening my mouth. A hand rough grabbed at my hair and forced me to look up into Jeff's face.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I thought . . . Um . . . You were just standing there and -"

"You thought I wanted you to suck me off." His voice was rough with what sounded like disgust. "I don't need a mouth on my dick to get hard." He motioned to his proud erection. "As you can fuckin' plainly see."

I backed away and looked down. "I'm sorry. I . . . I thought that's what you would have wanted."

Jeff sighed. "Just get on your fuckin' hands and knees."

I winced at the harshness of his voice but did as he said by getting on all fours. This was the position Jared liked to take me in, probably so he could smack my ass until I could not sit without almost crying. I tensed my muscles as I heard Jeff approach me from behind. I closed my eyes. How was this going to help me? Was he just going to violate me like Jared? I bit back a cry as his hands gripped my hips tightly, but not tight enough to leave bruises or even fingerprints.

"I need you to fuckin' relax."

'What?' My eyes opened at the growled request. I glanced over my shoulder and for some odd reason my cock twitched at the sight of Jeff behind me, hardened dick weeping with precum as if it were ready to penetrate me. The killer rolled his eyes at my shocked expression. "Do you want it to fuckin' hurt?" he snarled. "I thought you wanted me to help you forget the pain?"

I nodded slowly before turning back to the front. I sucked in a breath, held it for a few momentes then released it slowly. I repeated this a few more times as I slowly forced my muscles to unwind. I felt the tip of his dick touch me as I exhaled a final time. I gave another nod to let him know I was ready.

"Tell me if it hurts," were his only words before he started pushing the head through my bruised ring of muscle. I winced and bit down on my lower lip. I had expected him to tear into me with the instinct of a killer, but I was mistaken. Jeff was being gentle, something I did not know he was capable of. He would go in an inch then pause to let me adjust then move forward again slowly. I could almost sense his disgust as his dick pushed through whatever was left of Jared's semen, but he did not seem to want to stop. Finally, after a minute or so, he was fully inside my body. He released a sigh I did not know he was holding. Jared had never paused when he penetrated me all the way, just rushed into pleasuring himself. Jeff did not immediately move; instead he allowed me to feel full for the first time in years. 

A hand, leathery but soft, glided along the base of my spine, seeming to coax me to relax more. It worked because I found myself sighing with content at the thought of being filled without the presense of intense pain. Jeff waited another few heartbeats then started to move. I matched my breathing with his thrusts: breathing in as he pushed in and breathing out as he withdrew. This continued on for a while until I threw my head back with a moan. Jeff had struck something deep inside me that had sent shivers up my spine and stars to my brain. I could hear Jeff chuckle darkly behind me as he repositioned himself so that every time he thrust back in he would strike that spot. 

For a few moment my brain actually thought I was possessed: I was a moaning, twitching mess, begging Jeff to keep hitting that spot, chanting a prayer to the stars as they filled my vision. My muscles spasm and my arms could not hold me anymore. I sank to my chest on the blankets, Jeff's hands keeping my ass in the air. I buried my face in the top blanket to try to muffle my sounds of pleasure. My fingers searched for something to grab onto, to channel the sensations that were starting to overwhelm me. My dick smacked against my stomach as Jeff's thrusts got harder and more eratic, jolting my body with each forward movement. Fingernails clawed gently down my back, adding to the euphoria. That balloon had returned and inflating rapidly. 

"Ah! Ugn!" I panted heavily as I was taken with vigor. For a heartbeat Jared's face loomed before my eyes, but it vanished as yelled out, "Mm! I'm coming! JEFF!" My cock gave another twitch before hot semen erupted from the tip with a force that almost blew me away. I shuddered from the afterwaves of pleasure. 

Jeff grunted loudly, which I did not expect. Then I felt it: that hot warmth gushing into my backside, coating the walls. For some reason Jeff's cum felt different from Jared's sticky seed. It felt more filling. I stayed still as he gave a few more shallow thrusts to finish himself. His warm breath bathed my back as he panted, shaking a bit from his powerful release. With a sigh from him and a groan from me, he pulled out as carefully as when he first pushed in. I was grateful for the gentleness, and the softness of the blankets as I fell onto my side. Jeff dropped down beside me, our breath mingling as we fought to regain our breath.

"Thank you," I whispered as soon as my breathing evened out. 

Jeff grunted and yanked a blanket that been pushed aside earlier over our sweaty bodies. I felt the fabric attach itself to my skin, but did not care. "It still doesn't mean a fuckin' thing to me," Jeff growled as he reached under the blankets. He withdrew a black sleeping mask; I had wondered how he got any sleep without eyelids and now I know. 

"I know." I blinked slowly then snuggled into the blankets. I watched him put on the sleeping mask but placed it on his forehead. He reached toward a small bag in the corner by his head and grabbed a bottle of eye drops. I shifted a little bit, blushing as some of his hot semen leaked out, as he put a few drops in each eye. "I'll go home in the morning," I said as he put the bottle away.

"No." Jeff settled down next to me but kept some distance between us. "You're not going 'home.'"

I blinked in confusion. "Then where am I going?"

"With me," he said. "I have a . . . friend who can help make you feel better."

"BEN?"

Jeff snorted. "That fuckin' elf can't cure a damn cough. Just shut up and sleep." He pulled the sleeping mask down over his never-closing eyes.

I sighed quietly. Sitting up a bit, I leaned over and gently pressed my lips against his. Jeff didn't move except for a slight twitch of the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Jeff. I know it doesn't mean anything to you - " I saw his mouth twitch a bit into a frown. " - but thank you." I retreated back to my spot and turned away from the murderer. 

Sleep captured me in its gentle embrace within moments.


	10. I Am Not in Kansas Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I got a new job, and it's been keeping me busy. The chapters are going to take a bit longer to crank out, but I think they will be worth it. This particular one is longer than any of the previous chapters. It's not an apology. It was an accident. I was not paying attention to my word count. Oh well.
> 
> I do want to thank everyone who has and/or is supporting this story. It was something I thought of on a whim months ago. I'm still shocked people like it. So thank you, guys. :)
> 
> This chapter introduces some more characters. I hope I captured their personalities at least kinda right. If not, then this can be called my own style.
> 
> P.S. I accidently put a few movie references in this chapter. Can you spot them? :P

I do not know how long we have been walking, but the sun was starting to move away from its central position in the sky. I could just see it through the leaves as we walked along a path similar to the one we took yesterday to Jeff's current campsite. My limp was not as bad but small shocks of pain would travel up my spine when I had to step or leap over a log. 

Jeff was quiet, which was usual, keeping strictly to the path and glancing behind him every few minutes to ensure I was still with him. His eyes would flash with a hint of worry whenever I winced, but he did not offer words of encouragement. He moved with inhuman stealth and purpose, as if he really knew where he was taking me. I did not question him as to where we were going.

We had not really spoke much to each other. I still could not forget how awkward this morning had been between him and me. Jeff had woken up before me and was in the process of pulling his pants on when I had rolled over to face him. I had remembered what had happened between us last night and blushed so hard it felt like my face was made of fire. Jeff only growled at me like a pissed off demon. I had not wanted to get out of the tangle of blankets, but an insistent hiss from Jeff had me on my feet and dressed within three minutes.

"Is it much further?" I finally asked as we rounded a bend. The creek was shallower here than any other part we had passed. If we continued to follow it, we may find the source of all the water. 

Jeff didn't look back at me. "Stop whining."

I frowned at his back. "It's the first thing I've said all day."

A deep sigh came from the inhuman person. "We are almost there." Jeff paused for a moment in the middle of the path. He glanced around, huffed quietly, then turned away from the creek. I had to speed up a bit to not fall behind. Our footfalls were muffled by the leaves on the ground. Pain lanced up my back ever now and then, but I pushed through it to keep up with the murderer. 

It took me a few moments to realize there was something unusual going on. The woods seemed darker than they should have been, especially for it only being early afternoon. A deep grey mist started to snake out from between the trunk. A shiver shook my spine. I glanced up. The leaves were shutting out most of the sunlight. 

We walked for a few more minutes in this new darkness, then Jeff stopped at the edge of a clearing. "We're here."

I glanced around, not knowing where we were. All I could see was a clearing about five feet across and encirced by menacing looking brambles and oak trees. There was nothing else in the spot, though Jeff was looking into the clearing with expectation in his never-closing eyes. 

A gust of wind ripped through the trees. I shook violently as I felt the air get heavier. I unconsciously moved closer to Jeff until I could feel our arms brush gently. A moment of comfort calmed my nerves. Then it was gone. Something black and shining appeared at roots of two trees at the other side of the clearing. The masses grew, slithering up the trunks like snakes, until they halted about seven feet up. My eyes widened as the masses threw themselves off the trees, colliding in midair. It did not fall, as I expected, but the blackness started to drip toward the ground, looking more and more like a black blanket hanging on a clothesline every passing second. Within moments a black rectangle was before us. I stared at it as its middle started to slowly swirl, becmonig what I believed a blackhole would look like. 

"Come on." Jeff moved away from me and toward the blackness. "This is the fuckin' way."

I swallowed my almost overwhelming fear. "O-Okay." I stepped forward until I was within inches of the blackness. I could feel something pulling at my being, as if the swirling mass wanted to draw me in. I reached out for Jeff's hand. After a few moments Jeff sighed heavily and snatched my fingers. 

Jeff stepped into the swirling blackness first. With a forceful yank he pulled me in after him. I stumbled. My eyes closed as I waited to fall into nothingness. Instead, I fell on my face onto the hard ground. A groan vibrated my thraot. My arm was in the air, fingers still in Jeff's grip. 

"Get the fuck up."

For a moment I thought Jared was standing next to me. I hastily got to my feet, releasing my grip on Jeff's hand and trying my best to ignore the pain in my back. Once I was standing, I brushed the leaves off my shirt and glanced at my companion. Instead of bright green eyes, I was met with a pair of dark irised eyes that were rolling with exasperation. "I'm sorry," I murmured, lowering my gaze. It was too easy to imagine my boyfriend was around me when Jeff snapped like that. I knew he could not help it, that it was in his nature, but it still hurt.

"Come on."

I blinked back the stinging of unshed tears and looked up. A gasp passed through my lips. A large house that looked like a small mansion was standing bold and dark before us. It was two stories high with a pointed gothic roof. A wrought iron fence surrounded the house; the spikes looked very sharp like actual pikes. Ivy and thorny shrubs had weaved their way through the bars, seeking the sunlight that did not seem to touch this place. Clouds were hovering low over the mansion as if there was always a threat of rain. 

"Where are we?" My voice was small but seemed to echo off the trees and mansion. 

Jeff ignored me and led the way through the iron gate. It made a menacing creek as it swung open, then shut. It reminded me of those haunted house horror movies right before the killer popped out from the middle of nowhere. I almost laughed at the irony. We walked up the dirt pathway to the front door. There were dark brown speckles all over the path. I swallowed, knowing that it had to be blood. But from what, or whom, I did not know. There were more droplets, and slashes, of dried blood on the heavy-looking front door. I also noticed there were chips in the wood on and around the door, as if someone had taken an ax to it. For a moment I wondered if Jack Nicholson lived here. 

"When we get inside, do not say a fuckin' word." Jeff's voice was low and unsettling. "These fuckers can kill you before you can blink."

I gulped and nodded when his lidless eyes bore into my light blue orbs. "I'll be quiet."

"Good." Jeff turned the big brass handle and twisted it. The door opened easily without a sound. Inside the doorway was nothing but thick shadows. It almost looked like the portal-thing we had just walked through. I followed Jeff into the large house, shutting the door behind me. "Remember: Keep quiet." Jeff seemed to melt into the shadows. I hurried to keep up with him.

After a moment, my eyes adjusted to the gloom. We were walking through a narrow hallway. A variety of almost destroyed sneakers and boots had been kicked against the wall, leaving smears of blood and mud. There were gouges in the wood similar to the chips in the front door. I shivered as I tried not to think about who was angry enough to do that. 

The hallway opened into a medium-sized room. I could make out at least two sofas against opposite walls, a large comfy-chair near the larger of the sofas, a rather large television screen mounted on the wall between the couches with a gaming console and a collection of games on the floor. I did not know killers played games like ordinary people. Then I remembered Jeff's tent back in the woods. It was normal without any hint of being owned by a murderer. 

I nearly jumped out of my flesh as a loud voice penetrated the seemingly solid silence.

"Jeffy! You're home!" A flash of green zipped through the air then BEN, the demonic elf, was standing in front of us. I winced at his sudden appearance. "And you brought a friend. How . . . thoughtful!" BEN turned his red-pupiled eyes to me. "Blue . . ." He said my name slowly. "So nice to see you again. What brings you to the Mansion of Murder?"

I fought back a shiver. The name suited the place well. I glanced at Jeff then back at BEN. 

"Aw . . . What's the matter? Jeff got your tongue?" BEN clicked his own tongue a few times. 

I shook my head. 

"I told him not to talk, idiot," Jeff growled. 

BEN huffed childishly. "He barely talks anyway. I guess it won't make a difference." The elf turned his black and red eyes to the carved murderer next to me. "So . . . Why is he here?"

"He needs a place to stay until he feels better."

"What's wrong with him?" A hand shot out and cupped my forehead. I froze instantly as BEN made some exaggerated hums. "He does not have a fever, doctor. Perhaps a stomach virus."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck away from him."

BEN backed up a bit at the murderous tone in Jeff's voice, but a smirk appeared on his elfish face. "Oh, yes, I forget. You claimed him." His laugh turned into a squeal of pain as Jeff swiped at him.

Even though what he said was not meant to be sexual, I still had to fight down the blush that was heating my face. Flashes of last night zipped around my mind. I glanced at Jeff. His never-closing eyes stared at me, warning swimming in them. He knew what I was thinking about. I gulped and ducked my head down so my eyes could not meet his. Last night may have been nothing to him, but it was an escape for me. I may be eternally grateful to the psychotic murderer for helping me. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you now, you stupid fuck?!"

Footsteps, light and barely there, could be heard at the edge of my hearing. A few moments later someone stepped into the room. I could only descirbe him as a menacing clown from a nineteen-thirties cartoon. He was black and white, and that was it. Teeth like pointed razor blades flashed as the clown snarled at the elf.

BEN cowered away from the clown; I felt a small ping of satisfaction until the monochromatic clown turned his narrowed black eyes to us. "And where the hell have you been? Slender has been on all our asses asking about where you were! Leave a fuckin' note next ti - " His eyes widened almost dangerously as he caught sight of my trembling form next to Jeff. He inched closer, a smile starting to form on his face. "Well, well, well. What have we here? An intruder? A spy?"

I scooted closer to Jeff at the same moment he slid a bit between myself and the advancing clown. "He's a . . . friend of mine."

"Bull. Shit."

My heart skipped a couple beats. The clown pushed Jeff to the side. A long, sharply pointed, black and white nose was inches from my face in a matter of seconds. "Every one in this damned house knows you do not have friends, aside from us." His black eyes bore into my light blues, searching. "He must mean something to you if you did not kill him." Long fingers, just as pointed as his nose and as black as his eyes, stroked my cheek. I flinched away from the hand. The clown snorted a laugh. "You've had a rough past," the clown continued, his voice softer and calming. "You needed someone to protect you, to help you. Jeff was the stone dropped into your little river of hell. He boosted you out of the water, but you are still in the tides." A soft chulcke rumbled up the clown's throat.

I shivered at the clown's words. How could he be so right?

"Enough, Jack."

Jeff's voice broke through my thoughts. I blinked and backed away from the clown, Jack. I allowed Jeff to forcefully move me back so he could stand in front of me. "He needs healing, you nosy fucker."

This seemed to catch the clown's interest. "What kind of healing?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, but color me curious." Jack's eyes looked over Jeff's shoulder at me. "Who hurt him? Mother? Father? Partner?" He caught my small twitch. "Ah . . . It was a partner."

I looked down at the worn and stained carpet. 

Jeff glanced back at me. "Is Slender home?"

The clown shook his head. "No. He went . . . hunting." 

"Fine. Let him know . . ."

Jeff's voice drifted to the edge of my hearing as I caught a small sound behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. A breath was inhaled then exhaled slowly. It happened a few more times. Someone was sniffing me. I finally got a grip on my frozen nerves and stumbled forward into Jeff's back. He let out an irritated snarl and whipped around. 

"What the fu - "

"You brought home a lovely specimen." A muffled voice whispered behind me. Remembering Jeff's warning, I instinctively sought out the first thing that could hide me from danger: that happened to be Jeff's stained hoodie. "He's lovely." My hands gripped at the white cloth. "You and I are not close, Jeff, but I thank you for bringing him to me." A loud sniff followed the words. "His kidneys . . . They smell delicious."

Jeff's growl vibrated my cheekbone. "I didn't bring him here for you to eat him for fucking dinner. So back the fuck off, EJ." He made no move to push me away, and I started to relax a bit against his chest. "I already told these two dickheads why he's here: to be healed."

I could hear someone whisper something, then a low chuckle from Jack the Monochromatic Clown. 

"What was that?" Jeff's voice was low and demanding. From the years spent with an abusive boyfriend, I could tell the murderer was reaching his breaking point. 

"Oh, nothing," the clown said, "except you're being way too overprotective of the prey."

"He's not prey."

"Then what is he, O Fearless, Eyelid-less One?"

"A friend." His voice was getting lower, more dangerous. I did not want to see his murderous rage. I tugged gently on his hoodie to get his attention. Never-closing eyes stared down at me. "What?"

"I'm not feeling well," I whispered to him. "Can I lie down somewhere?"

The growing rage in his eyes weakened a bit. "Sure." He shot a glare at other three murderers. "If Slender shows up, tell him to find me." He made me realease my grip on his hoodie then lead the way out of the room. 

"Make sure you keep it down and use protection!" BEN called after us.

Jeff left my side in an heartbeat. I didn't turn around but could hear something heavy hit the ground, a high pitched squeal, and muffled laughter. Then he was by my side again. He led me into a room that was larger than the last. It was draped in shadows so I could not make out much, except the stairs that spiraled up near the end of the room. Jeff took the lead up the steps to the second floor. At the last step I was faced with a long hallway that was lined with doors. As we walked I noticed carvings on the door. They were letters, and it wasn't until we reached a door with a "JW" on it did I realize they were initials.

The murderer withdrew a long silver key on a leather strap from his pocket. He opened the door with it then stepped into the room. The bedroom was not really what I expected for something that was within a mansion. 

Dark grey covers rested in a jumble on a mattress that was on the floor in the corner. A low dresser sat beside a closet door that needed to be repainted. A few articles of clothes were scattered on the wooden floor, which had gouges here and there that marred the polished surface. Thick black curtains hung on the tall windows. Holes that looked like they were caused by a knife dotted every wall. A few band posters may be covering most of the damage. And a small wooden box near the bed was open, showing off an assortment of knives.

"I'm not here often enough to decorate, so you'll just have to fuckin' deal with it."

"It's fine. Thank you," I added sincerely. 

Jeff hummed quietly. "Get some rest. If anyone comes snooping around, yell. I'll be able to hear you."

I nodded quietly and went over to the bed. Even though it was on the ground it still looked a lot more comfortable than the one I share with Jared. I carefully kicked off my shoes and lowered myself to the mattress. A jolt of fresh pain shot up my spine from my lower back, a reminder of everything that happened yesterday, the good and the bad. A low whine from the pain escaped my lips. I glanced uneasily at Jeff.

He was watched me with those eyes of his. There was no indication of regret on his leathery face. It seemed like he expected this to happen. But for a moment I saw a flash of sympathy. I felt a bit of relief as I reminded myself again that under the murderous exterier there was human being. 

"Jeff?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," I said quietly, though I knew he could hear me. "For . . . helping me. I know you are not the type of person to do that, but . . . Thanks." I fought down the heat creeping up my face.

"Whatever." With a huff, Jeff slipped out of the room and shut the door.

I stared after him for a few moments. If I had not known any better, I would have thought he was turning the palest of pinks. I shrugged it off. My hands drifted to the bottom of my hoodie but stopped a few inches from their destination. I didn't want anyone to walk in and see my battered body. My black eye was enough. I carefully fell back onto the bed. Jeff's unique scent of forest and blood drifted up from the disturbed blankets. The pillow was soft and fluffy, something I did not expect a killer to possess. After moving the covers around a bit, I discovered something else that seemed out of place: a stuffed animal, a grey and light blue cat. It was a little frayed, probably from being handled for years, and a bit discolored where someone had tried to scrub away blood spots. I tried to hide my smile.

Being as careful as I could be, I lifted the cat from the blankets and set it down beside the pillow. I stretched out on my side and pulled the blankets up to my chin. The bed was warm, and I was asleep before I knew it.

(Dream Sequence)

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I glanced around the room, trying in vain to penetrate the shadows with my gaze. My efforts were fruitless as the darkness seemed to be consuming the room. I tried to move forward but a distinct rattling caught my attention. Something cold and heavy was attached to my ankle. I gave it a yank. There was no sound of something heavy rolling, so the chain had to be attached to the wall or something else that was solid. "Anybody?! I'm stuck in this room!"

My voice echoed off the walls, bouncing back to my ears. When it finally faded, I could hear something else. 

Footsteps.

Approaching me from the darkness.

A shiver swiped down my spine. There was something about the steps that made my feel terrified. My heart jumped to my throat as a door I did not know was there slammed open. It struck the wall with a smack. I jumped at the loud sound. 

"H-Hello?"

The person who had been walking stood in the doorway, nothing but a shadow. It was tall and broad shouldered. In an instant I knew who it was. 

"Jared."

"Hey, baby."

A light flickered on above my head. It cast a ghostly, almost sickly glow upon us. Jared was shirtless. I could see clawlike marks on his chest. I briefly wondered who he had fought. Then I smelled the blood. I glanced down at my hands. The tips of my blunt nails were tinted red. That was not the only thing I saw. I was naked, and chained to a wall. 

"Are you ready for your next lesson, sweetheart?" He spat out the nickname as if it were a curse. 

I shook my head. "No, Jared, I learned my lesson," I insisted. 

In less than a blink, Jared was standing before me. My head snapped to the side as his hand landed on my cheek. A cry of pain passed my lips. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. It was brick and it hurt. I could feel the rough surface digging into my back. 

"I don't think you did, Blue."

I gulped as a hot mouth attached itself to my neck. Sharp teeth bit into my skin. I screamed. Nails, too sharp to be human, dug into my chest, tearing into my flesh, trying to rip off my nipples. My shrieking echoed and re-echoed off the walls. Jared thrusted his hips into mine, slamming my back even more into the wall. His teeth sank deeper into my body. It felt like he was literally trying to take a chunk out of me.

"Jeff! Jeff!"

The teeth left my shoulder. "Scream all you want, my precious little fuck toy," Jared whispered harshly into my ear. "Your precious savior isn't going to save you this time." 

"Jeff!"

"Blue!"

(End Dream Sequence)

My eyes snapped open as someone shook my shoulders roughly. I reacted with instinct. My fist collided with a face. There was a grunt of pain before two arms wrapped around my thrashing body. Fingers were buried my hair, forcing my head to still. I was met with a pair of never-closing eyes with dark irises. Within a heartbeat I had my face buried in his hoodie and my arms clinging to his shoulders.

"He - He . . . Jared . . . He . . . I . . . " I choked on a sob. Tears streamed down my face. "Punish. He hit! Lesson." I shook my head, wiping my tears on his hoodie. "I'm . . . bad boyfriend. He hurt. Trapped." Beneath my breathless cries, I could hear him shushing me quietly. "You - You . . . He said you wouldn't come." I breathed in the murderer's bloody, woodsy scent. "What should I do? I don't know," I answered myself. "Where will I go?! He'll find me. He'll find me!"

"He's not going to find you."

"H-How do you fuckin' know that?" I backed away a bit and stared into his pale face. 

"This place is protected." That wasn't Jeff. "No human knows about this place, except you."

I removed my head from Jeff's hoodie and snapped it to the side. A person was standing in the doorway. A very, very tall person. That would explain why the doorways in this house were so tall. It looked like a normal person but their face was a complete blank. No eyes, nose, mouth or ears. Just a plan white face. But from where I was sitting I could see the hollows where the eyes would be and the protrusion of the nose. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Slenderman," said the being in a voice that I thought could only belong to highly sofisticated men. "This is my home, as well as the home to other beings. You must be Blue McCloud."

I nodded though my arms tightened around Jeff as the tall being stepped into the room. "Yes."

"Jeffery has told me that you are in need of rest and healing, yes?"

"Yes, he does," said Jeff. He had yet to release me from his grip, and I found myself relaxing in his arms.

The Slenderman bent his head to actually look at me. "I was unsure of myself if he was telling the truth or not, but now that I see what nightmares you have, I know that he was indeed speaking the truth."

"Do you need me to leave?" My voice was softer than I wanted it to be. I did not want to be seen as pathetic before this sophisticated, gentlemanly being. But under the charm and politeness, I could sense that this being was very powerful and very deadly. "I can return to the city if my presence is not allowed here."

"Actually, quite the opposite. Jeffery has done a few personal favors for me in the past, and now I shall return one of those favors. You are allowed to stay until you are feeling well enough to return home. If you still want to leave by then," he added with a glance at Jeff. "I shall give the order to the others not to attack you in any way, shape, or form. I can't guarantee your safety when you return to the city, but for now you are safe."

Shoving my shock to the back of my mind, I nodded. "Thank you, Slenderman. It-It really does mean a lot to me. And I'm sorry about the nightmare," I added quietly.

"Your nightmare was out of your control." The Slenderman stood up straight, towering over us. "But you are welcome. Jeffery will show you around when you are composed and rested. The others may not find sharing a home with a human pleasant, but they will have to get over themselves." He turned with the air of a gentleman. "Get some rest, both of you."

"Thank you again, Slenderman."

"You are quite welcome, my child." The being walked out the door, shutting it behind him and leaving Jeff and me alone.

I looked back at the killer. His eyes were focused on the door. "Thank you, Jeff." That snapped him out of his trance. He turned his head to look at me. "For talking to Slenderman."  
Jeff didn't reply right away. Instead his eyes scanned my face, taking in the puffy eyes, the tear trails and redness. "You're a fuckin' mess," he finally said. One of his arms released my body. His hand tucked itself into the sleeve until the fabric covered his fist. With a gentleness that surprised me, he wiped away my remaining tears. "Slenderman must be in a good fuckin' mood if he agreed to let you stay that quickly. He must've gotten laid or something."

"Like you?" I asked before I could think. My mouth snapped shut. A blush burned my cheeks. My eyes drifted to the collar of his hoodie. 

"Shut the fuck up," he growled, breaking his eyes away from my face. He fully released me and flopped down on the bed. The cat was next to him. His eyes darted from the stuffed animal to me a few times. "Don't say a word about this."

"I won't," I said, lying down next to him. My blush was starting to die down but it flared back to life as Jeff undid then squirmed out of his jeans. His hoodie was next to go, leaving him in his boxers. "I don't th-think it's weird."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

I offered him a small smile, closing my eyes. With the warmth of a body next to me, my eyelids started to close. The last thing I saw was Jeff pulling on an eye mask.

The last thing I heard was Jeff saying "Go to sleep, Blue."


	11. I Am Not Welcome Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I have not given up on this story. Work has me under it's damn thumb. -.-
> 
> I'm grateful for all the kudos left on this story, but what I would really like are comments. I want to know what you think about this story. And if you have any questions about the story, besides the upcoming chapter, feel free to ask. I'll answer almost anything.

I woke up warm but alone. Someone, most likely Jeff, had tucked the covers around my body, creating a warm cocoon of sorts. The stuffed cat was beneath my chin, as if Jeff had a childish moment and wanted to see me snuggling with the animal. I shifted a bit to test out my lower back; it was barely stinging which meant my body was either covering up the trauma or it had finally healed the nerves. I struggled against my blanket straitjacket for a moment then flopped onto my side once the covers were loose enough. 

I didn't have another nightmare after Jeff had laid down next to me. In fact, I didn't dream at all. It was a comforting relief. Though I did wake up for a few moments when I felt a heavy arm going across my chest and a nose burying itself in my hair. For a fleeting moment I thought I was back at the apartment with Jared, then Jeff mumbled something in his sleep. After that I slept just fine.

A light knocking on the door caught my attention. I blinked at the dark door. The knob turned then someone pushed open the door. It wasn't Jeff - he would have just walked in - but one of the murderers I met last night. It was the clown, Jack. He was dressed differently than last night, now in a pair of black pajama pants, grey and white striped shirt, and black slippers. Something about his new attire was comforting, but unusual at the same time.

"Good. Finally you're fuckin' awake."

I nodded slightly. 

"Slender told me to show you where the showers are so you can get cleaned up." The clown leaned against the door frame as I sat up and rubbed my eyes with closed fists. I could feel the blankets drag at my clothes and pool around my waist, showing the clown I had slept in my clothes. "Interesting. I thought you'd be naked by the way Jeff was acting last night. All possessive and shit."

My hands dropped, revealing my blush. Jeff had been acting protective of me last night, holding me against him as the other murderers had examined me and then this morning by tucking his blankets around my body. 

"You slept in your clothes?"

I nodded, my blush darkening with humiliation. I did not want any one to see my battered body, not even Jeff, though he had already seen in. 

The clown sighed heavily before stepping fully into the room. I watched him as he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. After shuffling things around for a moment, he backed away with some clothing in his long-fingered hands. "Here." He tossed the clothes at me. I barely caught them before they hit the floor. Black sweatpants and boxers, and a grey t-shirt. Clothes I would not expect Jeff to own. "Come on. I'll show you the bathroom."

My joints popped loudly as I slowly got to my feet, clothes in hand. I kicked the blankets back with my heel to hide Jeff's stuffed cat from the clown's dark gaze. I stepped toward the clown, and he led the way out of the bedroom. 

"Jeff's out running an errand," said the clown when I shut the door behind us. 

"You mean killing, don't you?" I asked.

The clown shrugged, but I could see he was fighting back a grin. "It is our occupation."

My gaze dropped to the hard wood floor. I should have known Jeff was out killing people. It was his specialty in life. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. He could be gone for hours or days."

I looked up to see the clown glancing over his shoulder at me. 

"Not like it concerns you, eh?" he said with a little snicker. He turned back around. "I don't know what Jeff sees in you. I mean, you don't seem to have one angry bone in your body. I doubt you can kill anyone, or else you would have killed that partner of yours." I winced at his words. I already knew I was weak. This clown barely knows me and he can read me like a freakin' book. "Slenderman has ordered us to not hurt you as long as you are here. Therefore you shall not be, and I quote, 'Maimed, dismembered, cut up and eaten, or harmed in any other which way or form.'" He chuckled low in his throat. "Consider your ass lucky, fucker. If Slender had not ordered your safety, your corpse would be strung up on the living room wall like a Christmas ornament." He laughed turned darker before cutting off abruptly. "EJ has a solvent for your bruises and cuts. He'll give it to you when you get out of the shower."

I nodded though he could not see me doing so. 

"Here's the bathroom." The clown stopped before a door that had an elegant bathtub knocker. He knocked a couple times then waited a moment. When no one called out, he opened the door and flicked on the light. "Towels are in the cabinet. The knobs are labeled, but you may want to test them before getting in. BEN likes to switch them around just to be an ass."

"Thank you," I murmured. 

The clown nodded then walked away. 

I glanced around the shadowy hallway for a moment then hurried inside the dimly lit bathroom. The door closed with a dull thud. I looked around. The bathroom looked like one that could be found in a grainy horror film. The walls had holes and peels of blue paint hanging haphazardly. The mirror over the sink, which was chipped and splattered with dried dark stuff, had scuff marks and lines of what could have been dried mud or blood. A tall wooden cabinet had been placed near the far wall, sticking out into the room. A slight glance proved to me that it had been put there to create a shield between the toilet and the rest of the room. I set the clothes the clown got me on the counter by the sink. Glancing up, I noticed the mirror had hinges on one side. Curious, I pulled it open. There were at least ten toothbrushes lined up on the wall, a few bottles of toothpaste, and an abundance of bandages. It was like a typical medicine cabinet. I saw a toothbrush still in its packaging and grabbed it along with a tube of paste. I shut the mirror. 

My eyes met those of my reflection. My strawberry blonde hair was a royal mess, having not been brushed in a couple days. The ring around my eye was still dark, but was starting to turn a greenish color. My lip was healing. The wounds on the outside may heal, but the wounds on the inside may never know the feeling of recovery. I turned away from the mirror. A simple, slightly transparent blue shower curtain hid the bathtub. I pulled it open and turned on the water. BEN must not have messed with the labels because I did not have a problem getting to the right temperature. 

I stripped quickly, piling my clothes next to the door. The water stung the cuts on my body as I stepped under the spray. My eyes dropped to the bottom of the tub. The water that rolled off my body was either faint red from my cuts or brown from the dirt that had accumulated on my flesh. I really hope I wasn't this dirty when Jeff and I had sex. I felt my face flush for a moment. My dick twitched a couple times then fell still. 

Once my hair and body was thoroughly wet, I looked for something to clean myself. There were several bottles of body wash and shampoo. I choose the body wash and shampoo that had a waterfall on the labels. It didn't take long to get cleaned. I turned off the water, got out, and retrieved a towel from the cabinet. I carefully dried myself, cautious of my cuts and bruises. The new set of clothes was refreshing. Jeff's scent drifted around me. 

I quickly brushed my teeth with the new brush and finger-combed my hair. I gathered my clothes and quietly left the bathroom. As soon as I stepped out I was face to face with a man I did not recognize. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie that had dark stains on the front - most likely blood - and black jeans with dark combat boots. Slightly curly black hair peeked out from under the hood, gently curling around a mask of navy blue. The eyes of the mask were jet black, and a liquid was slowly tumbling down from the eye holes, creating black tear-tracks.

"Hope you saved some fuckin' hot water," the man growled. I recognized his voice instantly, and the hand not holding my clothes drifted to my side. This was the man who wanted my kidneys. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and started down the hallway. "Fuckin' humans and their need to use all the hot water. Always using shit that is not theirs."

I followed the man. "I didn't use all the hot water," I said quietly. I almost ran into the man when he stopped abruptly. I did not know I was slapped until the pain blossomed through out my left cheek. The man moved so fast, almost faster than Jeff. My head turned slowly back to the front as he lowered his hand.

"Slenderman may have authority in this house, and he may have ordered us not to kill you, but understand this: I am not your friend. I will never be your friend. You do not talk to me unless I ask you a question. Do you fucking understand that?"

I nodded quickly. This man was no better than Jared. If this were the apartment and not a mansion, I would have felt at home. 

"Now move your fuckin' ass." The man continued down the hallway. "Slenderman told me to put healing salve on your wounds. A waste of fuckin' paste," he growled. "Humans are so fuckin' fragile it's pathetic."

I tried not to wince at his harshness toward humans.

"In here," he snapped, opening up a door near the end of the hallway. It had the letters "EJ" and a number two carved into its painted surface. He waited until I was halfway through the doorway before pushing me into the room. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough for him. I stumbled and reached out, dropping my clothes. My hands made contain with something metal and I gripped it to prevent myself from falling further. I opened my eyes and almost screamed. A giant jar of eyes stared back at me. I pushed off the shelf. More jars entered my vision. Some were filled with more eyes, some with kidneys, and at least two with hearts. I swallowed the bile that crawled up my throat. 

A harsh grip on my shirt pulled me backwards. I squeaked as I was slammed into a chair. The hardness of it made me think I was in a medical chair. "Turn over." I did so quickly, not wanting to get hit again. I straddled the chair as the man rummaged through jars behind me. I looked up at the wall I was facing and winced. Dark stains were splattered all over, some going as high as the ceiling. Chains with wrist cuffs hung on the wall. This had to be a torture chamber. At least that's what it felt like. I gripped the back of the chair as footsteps approached me. 

"Lift up your shirt."

I did as I was told, exposing my back to the man, even though a shiver of fear shook my body. I waited for the cold caress of a knife. Instead, I felt something cold and creamy being slapped onto my flesh. I shivered from the chill it gave off. 

"Hold still," came a sharp growl. A clammy hand started to roughly rub the cream into my skin. 

After what felt like an hour, my torso had been completely coated in the paste. I watched in silent amazement as my bruises started to fade. The masked man forced me to close my eye then applied the paste to my face. 

"Now, get the fuck out of here. I'm sick of breathing the same air as you, human." He spat the word as if it were one of the greatest insults. He practically shoved me out the door before slamming it shut.

I swallowed the thanks that I wanted to say, even to the closed door. My feet started walking down the hall. I felt as if invisible eyes were watching my every move. It was creepy as hell. The deep shadows and occasional thumping sound made matters worse. 

"Are you lost?"

My feet literally left the ground. I fell backwards onto my ass. A fresh flash of pain shot up my spine. I stared up at the man who had suddenly appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a hoodie and a mask like the last man, but this time the hoodie was a dark yellow and the mask was jet black with glowing scarlet eyes and frown. Blue jeans and black sneakers were free of blood, which caught me by surprise.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?"

I nodded sheepishly. I was not going to speak, not after the last man.

A grey gloved hand stretched out towards me. I stared at it for a moment, trying my best not to flinch. After a few moments I finally clasped onto his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. The man released my hand. "Hmm . . ." He circled me once. I could feel his eyes drifting up and down, taking in my physique. "You're not what I pictured," he muttered to himself out loud. "Not like that's a bad thing," he added quickly, returning to the front. "Slenderman said you were under his protection." A sniffing sound came from behind the mask. "Eyeless Jack must have given you the healing salve. I hope it worked. We never tried it on a human before." 

I nodded, glancing at my bare arms. My clothes were still on the floor. I swiftly bent down to pick them up.

"You can put those there. We'll get them clean for you." The masked man pointed to a hamper I had failed to notice on my way to the shower. He waited patiently for me to dispose of my clothes. "You can speak, you know? I'm not going to bite you."

"The last guy said I wasn't supposed to talk," I whispered, my voice loud in the silent hallway.

"EJ is a pain in the ass." The man cocked his head to the side. With his mask, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. "My name's Hoodie."

It was my turn to be puzzled. What kind of name was Hoodie? Then I thought about it. My name was Blue, which was an unusual name, even for a male. Maybe it was a nickname and his real name was secret. "I'm Blue," I finally said. 

"I figure as much," said Hoodie. "BEN was running around like the fuckin' idiot he is screaming about Jeff bringing a human to the house." He moved an inch closer. "You seem harmless, just as Laughing Jack said." He twisted to face the direction he apparently came from. "You must be hungry. I'll show you to the kitchen. Don't want you getting lost." He started down the hallway with me shadowing him. He led the way to the staircase then downstairs. "Slenderman already has some human food items in the pantry. We eat normal food now and again, you see." 

The room was still draped in shadows. I tried not to imagine some gruesome creature watching me from their depths. Hoodie opened a door I had not seen the night before. A bright light burned my eyes. I squinted against the sudden light and followed the masked man into the room. As soon as my eyes had adjusted, I realized I was standing in a kitchen. A clean white stove was on the wall cross from us, crowded by a tall refrigerator - also white - and a long counter. A sink was embedded in an even longer counter, but it was not as pristine looking as the stove and fridge. Dried speckles of blood could be found every few inches. A large pantry cabinet was positioned in a corner. Hard wood cabinets hung about the counters. A long rectangular table with at least a dozen chairs sat near the wall opposite the wall with the sink. The black and white checkered floor was scuffed here and there, but that seemed normal now that I think about it. 

"You can help yourself to anything, unless it has a name on it. Then I'd leave it alone if I were you." Hoodie stepped away from my side and walked toward the fridge. 

I followed his example but headed to the pantry instead. The doors swung open easily. Multiple items sat in rows on the shelves. Many of the food items had names scrawled across the labels; I even saw Jeff's name. I quickly picked out some things to eat before joining Hoodie at the table. We made quiet conversation at we ate. Hoodie was interesting, and made me feel at ease in this hostile environment. I think we could have been friends in a previous life.

(BREAK)(BREAK)

My belly was comfortably full for the first time in a while. I sighed contently and leaned back against the wall, stretching my legs out on the bed. After sharing a meal with the masked man, Hoodie and I went our separate ways. He said he had to go do some recon for Slenderman in a town nearby. I didn't question him about where he was going. Instead I had wished him luck on his mission then returned to Jeff's room. Curiosity and boredom had gotten the better of me, and I snooped around Jeff's room for something to entertain me. Within ten minutes of my search, I discovered a chapter book about clans of cats. I don't know why such a book would be in a murderer's possession but did not question myself. I snatched up the book, sat down on the bed and started reading.

"You look comfortable."

I glanced up from my reading. 

Jeff closed the door to his room. Fresh blood was smeared all over his hoodie. He tossed his knife at the wall where it became embedded with a slight twanging sound.

"H-How was your killing?" I asked cautiously. 

"Lame as fuckin' shit. Motherfucker starting screaming like a little bitch right before I slit his throat. Neighbors were nosy as shit and called the cops. I get this close to being caught." He held up his hand and show me the tiny space between his forefinger and thumb. "How was your fuckin' day?" he growled, tugging on his hoodie. 

I set the book down on the bed, leaving it open though so I did not lose my spot. "I get healed by a man with a blue mask. He was . . . not very nice."

"Eyeless Jack? Yeah, he can be a major dickhead." Jeff's voice became clear as he freed himself from his hoodie. He shook out his black hair, tossing the hoodie to the side. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"A bit." A phantom sting flared in my cheek. 

"That's to be expected," said Jeff dismissively. "Anything else happen today?"

"I hung out with Hoodie. He's nice."

"Fuckin' idiot would. He's too kind to be a fuckin' killer," Jeff grumbled to himself. He unbuttoned his jeans and stripped them off. I fought against a blush as his lower half was revealed. "Which asshole had the balls to go through my stuff to get you clothes?"

"Jack, the clown," I replied, turning away from the naked murderer. I heard him moving stuff around. A few moments later a heavy weight flopped down on the bed. I looked up. Jeff had put on boxers much to my relief. "He showed me where the showers were. I guess Slenderman wanted me to know."

Jeff hummed low in his throat. He moved his head a bit. I winced as he smudged blood on the pillow I had been using. "What the hell's with the face?"

"You . . . You're getting blood on the pillow."

Jeff sat up a bit, muscles rippling under his pale skin. He glanced at the pillow. His carved smile squiggled a bit as he chuckled. "Scared you'll get blood on you?"

"No," I replied honestly. "Aren't you afraid you'll catch a disease from getting blood on you? Or in a cut?"

"Disease? Like what?"

I swallowed a bit. "I don't know. AIDs maybe?"

I think the scars on Jeff's face were going to be ripped open as he belted out a laugh that was loud and very unbecoming of a killer. He fell backwards, shrieking like the maniacal person he was. I frowned at him, drawing my legs up and resting my arms on my knees. I don't know what he's laughing about. It is a genuine concern. 

It took a few moments for Jeff to calm down. He wiped a stray tear from his face. "Do you honestly think we can catch those diseases you pitiful fuckin' humans catch? I can get sick, but not that sick! What a fuckin' moron."

Tears stung my eyes. I didn't know my concern would humiliate me. Maybe Jeff was just like Jared after all. Both of them laugh at my concern and prey on my humiliation. I thought Jeff would have been different than my boyfriend. I guess I was wrong . . . again.

I stood up and got off the bed as Jeff was still catching his breath. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I ignored his protests as I left the room.

I slept on the couch that night.


	12. I Am Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments from the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. I do like knowing what others think of my work. Anyways, thanks to life and a hectic work schedule, this will be the last chapter posted for a while. I will work on the other chapters and upload them when I have the time. I have not abandoned this story. Promise.

"Again!"

I winced but straightened up. My lungs screamed from the effort of moving around so much. There were at least a dozen cuts on my arms and legs from the blows I had failed to avoid. I spread my feet a shoulder-length apart, right foot a bit behind me. Raising the weapon to my chest, I pushed off the ground with my foot. I charged forward, my sneakers slapping on the bricks. When I was close to my target, I struck out with the weapon. A grunt told me I had struck him. With the momentum, I swung around my target and crashed my shin into the back of his knees. They buckled from the assault. My target dropped to his knees. I bounced away, tugging my weapon from his shoulder.

"Much better."

Panting heavily, I looked up at the brick wall surrounding the patio. Hoodie was leaning against it and looked as if he would have been biting his nails if he were not wearing a mask; his hand was in the right position in front of the barrier. Eyeless Jack was polishing a jar as he sat on the ground next to Hoodie. BEN was literally bouncing around on top of the wall. The one who spoke, though, was Slenderman. 

"You have improved more in two days than I had believed," he said, walking towards my target and me. He withdrew a jar of healing cream. It looked like a piece of heaven. But, instead of handing it to me, he gave it to my sparring partner. Laughing Jack took it gratefully. "Your stamina still needs improvement, but your determination to not fail is unlimited." 

I smiled softly at his compliment. It was not very often that I received one. "Do you want me to try again?"

The faceless man shook his head. "No. You have shown me enough for now. Rest, and we'll try again either later or tomorrow." He rested a hand on my shoulder for a brief moment then walked back to the mansion. 

The other killers followed him, though Hoodie showed some reluctance. I went to the opposite way as them, heading toward the wall, with my weapon still in my hand. A soft but drawn-out sigh passed my lips as I leaned against the bricks. I stared down at my muddied sneakers. 

Three days had passed since I had I started sleeping on the couch. I would be a liar if I said I did not miss having Jeff's body next to mine while I slept. But I was still upset at him for dismissing humans, even if we are one of the weakest species on the planet. So easy to hurt and to murder each other, and to fall ill to many diseases. I guess it was an attempt to remind Jeff that he was once human. I had failed miserably. The pale murderer had tried talking to me a few times, but I had brushed him off, hiding away from him like the pathetic human I am. 

Yesterday was when Slenderman had approached me in the kitchen and told me to grab one of the knives from the drawer. I had done as told without questioning him. When he lead me outside to the back patio, which I had no clue was there, Laughing Jack had attacked me. With only a knife to fight off the monochromatic clown I had failed again. Eyeless Jack had to give up another jar of healing salve to cure my many cuts and bruises. When I was getting my wounds healed, Slenderman had told me that he wanted me to be trained in self-defense. I think he was trying to prepare me for when I returned to the human world, to my apartment, to Jared. 

A shudder wracked my body as I thought of my boyfriend. What would he do to me when I returned? I've been gone for almost a week, the longest I've been away from him in years. 

"That was quite a performance."

My head shot up. 

Jeff was walking toward me. His hoodie was a pristine white for once. The carved smile on his face was wavy with a frown.

"Slenderman said he was going to be evaluating you, but he never fuckin' said when." Jeff came to a stop when he was within arm's length of me. I shivered as his eyes scanned over my body. "Tall asshole. You need a lot of work."

"He said it was about self-defense."

Jeff scoffed. "You'd think he was going to turn you into a fuckin' killer, like us," he growled, "especially with the way he was going on and on." He eyed the knife in my hand. It was puny compared to his larger knife. "You'd never become a killer with that damned thing."

"Who says I want to be a killer," I snapped back. "So I can turn out like you? An asshole who gets a fuckin' jolly out of slicing people's throats or stabbing their hearts? Or a complete dickhead who just stands by and watches someone being dragged into a car against their will, knowing full well that they could kill both of them, giving one the victims freedom? Hm? Go on; tell me how I would make such a great motherfuckin' killer." I glared at the man before me. A spike of savage pride coursed through me as his face contorted into an expression of surprise. "Or someone who can look another person in the eye and tell them they'd fuck them just because they can't get a damned disease. Go ahead, Jeff. Tell me." 

Jeff did not speak. He just stared at me as if I had grown another head. 

"That's what I fuckin' thought." I pushed off the wall and shoved passed the murderer. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the carved-up dickhead. I don't even know why I asked him to help me forget the pain in the first place. He made it quite clear, several times, that he was not going to kill me, no matter how many times I asked or even begged. His touch means nothing to me, even when he held me when I was freaking out. I knew he had just used me as a fuck toy that night, just as Jared would do if I were home. I knew I did not feel a damn thing for him.

I also knew I was lying to myself.

"Blue."

My feet stopped moving without command. 

"You're right."

I whipped around to stare at the killer. He had turned to watch me walk away. 

"You could never become a killer. You lack the instinct and the guts." He glanced down at the puny knife in my hand. "Slenderman is just training you in self-defense. I talked to him about it the day before yesterday." He sighed heavily as if admitting all this was giving him a migraine. "We wanted you to be able to defend yourself when you return to the human world. We don't know if you're planning on returning to that pisshead of a boyfriend - and honestly we don't know why you would - but we wanted you to be prepared." He brought a hand to his temple and rubbed vigorously for a moment. "I can help you."

My eyebrows shot up. Jeff wanted to help me? That did not seem likely. 

"Attack me."

I blinked. 

"Now."

I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to humor him.

"Sweet mother of fuck! Just fuckin' attack me, you little bitch."

Something stirred in my stomach. I never liked being called a bitch. Without thinking, I flung myself at the murderer. He laughed loudly as I flailed my knife. When I was within arm's reach, he grabbed my arm and tossed me into the wall. I struck the brick with a harsh thud. 

"Push off the wall."

I thrust myself away off the brick. My feet left the ground for a moment, and I shoulder-charged into Jeff. He grunted with the effort to stay upright. His fist swung low. "Use your free hand to knock it away." His fist smacked into my left palm as I moved it forward to block the blow. I could feel the pressure in my hand, the strength of Jeff's arm. "Knee the stomach." I twisted my body a bit until I could land a hit. Jeff wheezed out a growl. He doubled over a bit. "Back up. Kick away when you have room." I reversed away from the killer and did as he said. Jeff staggered backwards as my foot made contact with his stomach. "Now . . . Tackle." I nodded and threw myself at Jeff, arms wide to get full coverage. We fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, me on top of him. 

"Was that . . . better?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Yes," came the breathy reply in my ear. "Use those moves . . . when you . . . are in a . . . tight spot." His warm breath fanned over my ear, and I shivered a bit. 

I raised my head to look into the killer's face. "That's useful." I watched his eyes dart back and forth as they took in my face, my scars. "Will you show me more?"

Jeff nodded slightly. With a grunt, he rolled us over with me ending up on my back under the other man. A dark blush burned up my neck and over my cheeks. His legs were on either side of my hips. His hands were pinning down my shoulders. If any of the other killers came outside right now, there would have to be a lot of explaining done. BEN would probably make fun of us even more than he already does; he believes Jeff and I are having a "lover's fight" because I was sleeping on the couch."

"Blue, focus."

I blinked. 

"How are you going to get me off of you?"

I shrugged as best as I could.

"Can you move your arms?"

I nodded, waving my arms a bit for emphasis.

"On top of my shoulder, next to my neck, can you see the indent between the bones of my collarbone."

"Yes."

His carved grin grew wider. "Push it."

"What?"

"Jab two fingers into that spot."

I drew my arm back, and thrust my forefinger and middle finger into the little space. Jeff released a pained sound that was half moan and half scream. He jerked a few times then his body started to curl in on itself. I recognized it as a way to protect the body from being hurt. I've done it more times than I would like to admit. Moving my hand from his shoulder to his arm, I shoved him off me. He landed on his side with a groan. I sat up and looked down at the killer. After a few moments he started to recover.

"There is a pressure point there," he said once he regained his ability to talk. "If you're stuck on your back and can't get up, attack that spot. If your arms are pinned, do your best to knee your attack in the nutsack." He cringed a bit. "There are obvious reasons why we are not going to fuckin' practice that one."

I nodded. "That could come in handy." I reached up and felt my own pressure point spot. It felt so delicate. A slight throbbing started when I pressed on it. A pale hand grabbed my wrist. 

"Don't do it to yourself, you fucking moron. It'll leave you defenseless." The hand's thumb caressed my skin gently. "If you return to your boyfriend -" Jeff spat out the word as if it were poison. "- you'll be able to protect yourself at least. Personally, I think you would be a fuckin' dumbass and a real bitch if you did crawl back to him."

I winced at the harshness of his words. 

"That was even better than I expected."

Jeff's hand dropped mine as if I was scalding to the touch. We both looked up and up into the face of Slenderman. His long arms were folded over his narrow chest, but his featureless face was morphed into one of amusement. "I see that Jeffery has taken you under his wing." He looked from me to Jeff. "He seemed to make a better sparring partner."

"He explained what to do so I at least know what I'm doing," I said quietly. 

Slenderman nodded. "I've been watching you, Blue. If you are to return to Jared, then at least you will be able to fend him off." 

I felt Jeff bristle at the tall being's words. I don't know why he would care if I returned to Jared or not. I'm not his responsibility. I'm not even his friend. 

"You will return to Jeffery's room tonight, Blue." There was a finality in Slenderman's voice. "His bed has got to be more comfortable than that ragged couch." He chuckled quietly. "Besides, you need to rest on something that will not leave you an aching mess in the morning."

I blushed a bit. My refusal to sleep in Jeff's room had left me with a soreness that made every muscle ache and every bone pop.

"Now, come. It's time to eat." Slenderman glanced at the sky. It was dusk, with the purple-red of the setting sun bleeding to the blackness of night. I guess I was too busy learning to notice. "You can continue your lesson with Jeffery tomorrow." He turned his white face to Jeff. "You are free of missions for the rest of this week, Jeffery. Hoodie and Masky have reported to me that the police activity has decreased in the last city. You do not have to do any recon. Feel free to sleep in tomorrow."

"That would be fuckin' great," the carved murderer grumbled. He got to his feet with another groan. 

"Excellent." Slenderman turned and walked back to the house.

I rose to my feet, brushing dirt off my legs and backside. As we followed Slenderman I noticed Jeff was limping a bit. Gathering some courage, I looped an arm around his waist and allowed him lean against me. He snarled a warning in my ear, but I ignore him. After a few moments he calmed down. I glanced up at his face; he actually looked grateful for my support. 

(BREAK)(BREAK)

"Do you wanna play a game with us, human?" 

I glanced up from fiddling with my fingers. 

Laughing Jack was staring at me. He was sitting on the floor with BEN and Hoodie. The three were playing some kind of card game. Hoodie was shuffing the cards with almost expert precision. 

"Um . . . Sure." I carefully slid off the couch to sit between Hoodie and Jack. I did not know how to play this card game. Growing up, my parents banned all playing cards from the house. They said something about how playing with cards would lead to the sin of greed and gambling. I did not really believe them, but I still did not play with cards around them. "What are you playing?"

"War."

I noticed several small cuts on their arms, even Hoodie who had pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. But there was something wrong with the cuts; they were a sickly green color. I gulped a bit. "What's wrong with your arms?" I ventured.

Laughing Jack grinned with sick delight. "That's the best part about War." He raised a small knife I had failed to notice earlier. It shimmered unnaturally. 

Hoodie dealt the cards, giving each of us a small pile. I thought about backing away from the game, but I was still sore about how they dismissed humans. I put on a brave face and picked up my cards.

"You can't look at them," BEN said, though he was trying to peek at his own cards. "On the count of three, flip over the top card and place it on the floor." 

I nodded in understanding.

"One. Two. Three."

All four of us flipped over the top card and smacked them onto the ground. BEN laid down a three of spades; Hoodie, a seven of diamonds; Jack, a two of diamonds; me, a ten of clubs. 

"Blue wins this round," said Jack, though his voice trailed into a hiss as he slid the knife over his skin. Blood welled up from the new wound. He passed the knife to BEN, who proceeded to do the same before giving it to Hoodie. I stared as their cuts became a deep green. I shuddered at the sight. "Not gonna back out now, are you, you fuckin' pussy?" The clown slid the four cards toward me.

I shook my head, trying to hide my fear.

"Next round."

"Three. two. One."

This time BEN put down a six of clubs; Hoodie, a eight of hearts; Jack, a four of spades; me, a eight of clubs. "Alright. Hoodie and Blue, place three cards facedown on the ground." I did as Jack directed. I had a faint feeling of doubt in my gut. "Blue, you won last round. Pick a card."

I stared at the three cards for a moment then carefully flipped over the right card. Hoodie copied me. 

I had a three of spades.

Hoodie had a ten of hearts.

"Time to cut up."

BEN and Jack cackled cruelly as Hoodie handed me the knife with obvious reluctance. I decided just to get it over with. I closed my eyes and dragged the sharp blade against my flesh. A harsh burning sensation started at the cut then flared up my arm. I choked on a cry of pain. I opened my eyes and looked at the others. 

"He actually fucking did it." 

I dropped the knife to floor next to my cards. The urge to throw up was strong, but I forced it down. It felt like fire was licking up my arm. My lungs were having a hard time dragging in air. Cold set into my chest, and I started to shiver.

"Oh shit."

"What the fuck?!" Footsteps thundered into the room. One moment Jack was next to me, then the next he was pinned to the floor by a raging Jeff. His carved smile was curled into a snarl of pure anger. BEN hopped up and tried to run. Jeff pulled his knife from the pocket of his hoodie and threw it; I could hear a pained squeal then a thud as he dropped. "What did you do to him?" Jeff growled. 

"Nothing," Jack snarled back. "We were playing a fuckin' game."

I was cold. I tried to curl my arms around my torso to get warm, but my left arm would not move. My hearing started to grow fuzzy as dark dots littered my eyesight. I could faintly hear what sounded like skin harshly beating on skin. A barely there warmth wrapped around my shoulders. I could just feel myself being lifted off the floor. A black and red blot swam before my eyes. 

"Blu . . . Stilys awuk-"


	13. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not being abandoned. I'm starting a new job soon and am preparing for that. I'll post when I can. Kudos are loved, and comments are greatly appreciated. :]

(Dream Sequence)

It was dark.

I did not know where I was. 

Tall trees towered above my head, blocking out the moonlight - if there even was a moon. Thick fog or smoke, I did not know which, wreathed around the trees. A deep musty scent filled my nose, and I coughed. There was a faint burning sensation in my arm. I reached up to scratch at it, but when I lifted my hand a scream came from my lips. Instead of my normal hand, there was some sort of clawed paw. It was jet black, and looked fuzzy, with sharp silver claws about an inch long. I watched with growing dread as the blackness consumed my arm, staining my flesh ink black. I shook my arm rapidly, trying to fling the stuff off. It wouldn't stop growing.

A coppery-tasting liquid filled my mouth. I fought for breath. My legs gave out, and I dropped to my knees. My hands gripped the moist ground, leaving gouges. I coughed. Blood splattered all over the ground. 

My mouth snapped shut unnaturally. I could feel the sharp teeth digging into my upper and lower jaw. This time the scream was muffled by my closed mouth. 

"See what you are becoming?" A high, thin voice screeched from the trees. 

I choked on the blood pooling in my mouth. The burning in my arm strengthened to a sharp throbbing. 

"You have become what you fear." The voice seemed to surround me. "You are becoming a monster!"

My mouth ripped open. Searing pain shot through my face. The soft flesh of my cheeks ripped apart. A blood-muffled scream escaped the mess that was my mouth. It echoed off the trees and soggy ground, ringing in my ears. 

"A monster!" 

"A monster!"

"A monster! Blue is a monster!"

I spat out the blood. "I am not a monster!" I howled to the screaming voices. "I am not . . . a monster!"

A sharp stinging blow caught my shoulder. I looked my head to look over my shoulder. No one was standing there. I snapped my jaws at nothing to challenge the unseen phantom.

"You're becoming one of them!"

"No, I'm not!"

"A monster!"

(End Dream Sequence)

My eyes flew open as my upper body jolted from the bed. I swung at the air, the voices still filling my ears. My lips were curled in a snarl. My blood pulsed thickly. I could not tell where the voices were coming from anymore. I was going insane.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" That voice was clearer than the others. It sounded closer, too. 

I turned, fist still in the air, to see if this person was invisible or not. 

A small but bright light was flicked on. I hissed like a pissed off cat before burying my face in the pillow beside me, eyes burning. 

Then my dream flashed back. 

I flung myself off the bed, landing in a crouch. If I had not have been freaking out I would have congratulated myself on that little acrobatic trick. I stared at my right arm. There was nothing on it. No black fur, and no claws on my hand. There was a slight sting when my hand slapped against my cheek. No slices in my cheek. My hand moved forward. No sharp protruding teeth. My tongue flicked over my lips. No blood. I blinked. My dream seemed so real.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

I turned my head slowly. My eyes met angry unblinking ones. Jeff. I must be in his room. He must have turned on the lamp by the mattress.

"Mind telling me why the fuck you just pulled that shit?"

A dull throbbing pain in my arm caught my attention. I glanced down to see my left forearm wrapped in gauze. Memories of the game I played with the murderers filled my mind. The cards, winning then losing, the knife. Not being able to breathe. 

"What happened?" I asked into the still air.

"What?"

My balance shifted, and I fell backwards onto my ass. "Ouch," I muttered. I looked back at Jeff sitting up on the mattress. "What happened last night?"

Jeff snorted a laugh. "Last night? You've been out for two days." I winced at the coldness in his voice. "Those fuckers were playing a game of 'Extreme War.' They used a poisoned knife as punishment for losing."

"Poisoned knife?"

"Yes. They thought it would be so fuckin' hilarious to get you to play a game. You, like a damn idiot, decided to play with them." Jeff's eyes darkened with anger. "I guess you didn't want to be a stupid human so you cut yourself. Thank your fucking lucky charms Eyeless Jack had an antidote. Why the hell would you play that anyway?"

"I didn't know the knife was covered in poison." I crawled back onto the bed. "You said I was out for two days?"

"Yes." Jeff's eyes followed me as I moved to sit next to him. I pressed my back against the cold wall. It sent a shiver down my spine, but at least I knew I was truly awake. With a quiet sigh, I leaned against his shoulder. Jeff tensed, but I didn't move. "Why did you play the game, Blue?"

I sighed quietly. "I guess I just wanted to fit in, or something."

Jeff scoffed. "'Fit in.' Until you make your first kill, you're not going to fit in."

"I know. You've already told me." I breathed in his bloody scent. There was something oddly comforting about it. I was caught off guard when I realized he was not wearing a top of any kind, and I was feeling his skin against mine again; it had been a while since the last time we were this close. The feel of his leathery skin brought me some comfort. "Is Slenderman upset?"

"A bit. He punished the others for goading you into the game. They have to clean the basement and attic. No killing for a week, so I'd stay away from them if I were you. Hoodie was apologetic almost immediately, so Slenderman took it a bit easier on him." Jeff started to relax, dropping his shoulders and loosening his tense muscles. "He's upset at you too."

"For allowing myself to be dragged into a game?" I guessed.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. He saw some potential in you, and doesn't want that to go to waste."

We sat in a slightly comfortable silence for a few minutes. I listened as our breathing synchronized, as if we were one being. It was peaceful. 

As we relaxed against each other, my thoughts drifted to my partner. Was he worried about me? Was he out there looking for me? If I saw him again, would he apologize for all the hurt? I knew I was just giving myself false hope. Jared would never sincerely apologize for anything. For all I knew, he would kill me as soon as I returned. Deep in my heart I knew I did not want to return to the abuse. I wanted to stay away from Jared. An image of my abuser came forth from the depths of my mind. It was not a nice picture for he was scowling in great disapproval, probably over something I had done wrong. 

Then the image shifted from a pissed off Jared to a smirking Jeff with his big smile. There were many differences between the two. I thought about how Jeff had been treating me for the past week. His moods had shifted from deranged to gentle. It was a bit unnerving to see him switch emotions in such a way. Maybe I was just used to constant anger, because that was all Jared showed anymore. He used to be gentle and sweet, but then everything changed. I tried not to view Jared as a partner, but after putting up with him for so long . . . I don't know what to do. I knew that if I returned to him I would most likely be punished for being away for so long. I didn't know what that punishment would be, but it sent a tremor of terror to my heart. 

I shivered as I imagined the pain I would most likely have to endure, and I cuddled closer to Jeff. His warmth comforted my troubled thoughts. The leathery feel of his skin had become familiar to me. His breath hitched for a moment then evened out. He still did not pull away. It was as if he knew I needed to be comforted at the moment. 

Jeff did not seem to be the type of person who would make a good partner. He was too dangerous, being a murderer and all. Yet, I had witnessed him lowering his guard enough to calm my frayed nerves, encouraging me to fight back harder during our sparring, and protecting me from the others. I knew his mental stability was nothing to be desired, but most of the time he seemed to be in the right state of mind. Hell, he even cuddles me in his sleep. 

I almost jumped out of my skin when a leathery hand took hold of my left forearm. I blinked in confusion. Jeff didn't look at me as he started to gently stroke the bandages that were wrapped around my arm with his thumb. There was a tenderness in the small motions that made my heart race.

"Still a dumbass thing to do," he grumbled under his breath.

"I won't do it again," I promised quietly.

"Good." Jeff turned his head to look at me. His dark iris eyes searched my face, taking in the scars. 

I threw caution to the wind and leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't back away. A quiet sigh drifted past my lips. I could hear my heart racing, trying to pound its way out of my body. As Jeff gently moved his mouth against mine, I took back my misgivings. Maybe Jeff could be a good partner. 

My arms encircled him as we shifted to lie down on the mattress. Jeff hovered above me, propping himself on his elbows on either side of my head. I dug my fingers into his hoodie. His tongue slithered into my mouth without permission. I fought back with my own muscle, though it was a losing battle. 

Jeff broke away first, leaving me gasping for breath, but he didn't stop. He lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against my neck. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. Scarred lips place gentle kisses on hot flesh. My heart was pounding in my ears. 

"Hm . . . Uh." I sighed quietly as he planted kiss after heated kiss all over my neck. This was different from when we were in his tent by the creek. My hands drifted to the bottom of his hoodie. I didn't know how he would react, but I did it anyway. I slid my hands up under his hoodie, my fingertips taking in the scarred leathery skin. My blunt nails scratched him as he decided to suck harshly at my collarbone. "Ah!" I shifted my right leg out from underneath his body, leaving him nestled between my legs. 

I stared up into unblinking eyes when he lifted his head. "Jeff . . ."

A dangerous smirk formed on his carved face. I couldn't stop the yelp as he pushed his hips harshly down on mine. I could feel my cock start to harden within the confines of my boxers. My breath came out in raspy gasps as he worked his narrow hips against mine. It was a steady rhythm, unlike the beating of my heart. I clutched at his scarred back. Despite all the pleasure he was giving me, I could not force my eyes away from his. The dark irises were almost swallowed by the pupils. His desire filled my being with a heat than I knew would not go away anytime soon. I threw my head back when he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Ah! Jeff!"

He hummed deeply, keeping the pace.

"I-I . . . Uh! I'm gonna come," I whimpered. After a few moments, I felt a warm heat coat the inside of my boxers at my crotch. A burning blush hurt my face. "S-Sorry."

Jeff shushed me. He bent his head down to my ear. "It's okay," he whispered, forcing shivers down my spine. "You're gorgeous when you come." He licked the shell of my ear. 

I felt my strength being sapped from my body, but I had just enough to flip us over. Jeff let out a short yell of surprise. Without missing a beat, I lowered myself until my face was directly over his boxers. A large bump twitched under my gaze. Gently I pulled his boxers down, allowing his length to pop out. It was the same as the last time I had seen it: long and pale and perfect. It was not nestled amongst strands of curly hair; then again I had not seen much hair on Jeff's body, except for the mane on his head. Pushing those thoughts aside, I dip my head down and took the tip into my mouth.

"Mmn!" 

Glancing up at Jeff's face, I saw he was biting his lower lip, eyes rolled back. It was a creepy yet pleasing sight. I sucked hard on the tip, twirling my tongue beneath the ridge. A gasp came from Jeff. I felt a flash of confidence and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. The yell he belted out was unexpected. A hand gripped at my hair. Jared flashed into my mind. Maybe being with Jeff was all a dream . . . I'm going to wake up with Jared's dick in my mouth . . . 

"That feels so good, Blue." Jeff's voice broke into my mind. "Don't stop."

Feeling a flash of warmth from his compliment, I bobbed my head faster, sucking harder.

A knock on the door nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Yo, Jeff! You in there?"

I almost stopped my task, but Jeff's hand remained tangled in my hair. "Don't stop. Please," he added in a near begging tone. I nodded slightly and complied, continuing to suck his hot dick. "What?" he called out.

"Is your little boyfriend awake yet?" the voice taunted. It was BEN. 

"Yes," Jeff replied, staring straight into my eyes. 

My cheeks flushed at the thought of being addressed as his boyfriend.

The door knob jiggled a bit. "Why the fuck is the door locked?"

"'Cause it's my room, fucker!" He threw his head back as I gave a particularly hard suck. "Ah . . . Mm . . ." 

"Anyways, Slendy says he wants a report on Blue's condition. Are you going to come or what?"

"Yeah. I'm coming!"

I knew that had a double meaning. Jeff whispered a "I'm coming, Blue" moments before a hot heady-tasting liquid appeared on my tongue in a steady jet. I never liked the taste of semen. Having been forced to give my boyfriend head for years, I had developed a dislike for it. But Jeff's seemed a it different, just like when he came inside me that time. It seemed more sweet than salty. I hurriedly swallowed the thick substance. 

Jeff's breathing had turned ragged as he came. His panting filled my ears as I licked off the remainder of he semen. His cock twitched under my tongue; I could see Jeff's body spasm gently as he was still in the jaws of pleasure.

When he managed to recover, Jeff sat up. He looked at me for a few moments then leaned forward to kiss me gently. "Blue, you are amazing."

I smiled lightly, enjoying this affection side of Jeff while it lasted. I didn't know when he was going to revert back to cold blooded killer. I gently cupped his face in my hands. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No. Thank you." His voice was just as soft. "Blue, I . . ." He trailed away, but I could see the questioning swimming in his eyes. I carefully caressed his cheekbones. "Go take a shower while I report to Slenderman. Meet me back here when you're one, okay?"

I nodded. "I will."

Jeff gave me one more kiss before disentangling himself from me and the bed. "Good."

\---------- ----------- ------------

"Oh, god. Fuck." I hummed as Jeff kissed each scar on my bared chest. His tongue traced over the scar beside my tattoo. I shivered at the feeling. "Jeff," I breathed. Calloused fingers gripped my hips holding my steady as he proceeded to kiss his way to the other side of my chest. I hissed when his teeth gently clamped down on my nipple. I moaned quietly as I threw my head back in pleasure.

Jeff smiled against my flesh, tongue flicking gently around my nipple. I sighed as he moved away, leaving my flesh hard. I blindly reached down and grabbed at the bottom of his hoodie. With a soft grunt, Jeff tugged the article of clothing over his head; it vanished somewhere to our left. I sighed when he lowered his upper body to rest on top of mine. Skin to skin, it was an amazing feeling. Jared had not been this intimate with me in ages. It was a welcoming sensation, to feel the gentle pressure of another body against mine, to feel the scarred skin that could almost easily match my own. 

His mouth found mine as he started to rut against me. A shiver raced down my spine. Blood was racing down to my groin. His tongue fought mine, and I whimpered quietly as his teeth nipped at my lip. A bit of blood leaked into my mouth. Jeff's tongue lapped it up. "Mm . . ." He gave a hard thrust.

I reached down between our bodies and gently gripped his cock through his boxers; he had not put on pants for some odd reason. Jeff moaned into my mouth. I echoed it, turned on by the sound. I stroked his hardening length a few times. 

Jeff ripped his mouth from mine and groaned my name. "Blue . . ." He released my hips from his almost painful grip. He scooted down until he was sitting between my opened legs. "Breathe," he whispered as he pulled my boxers off. My cock sprang forward, the tip already glistening with clear liquid. "Wait here." He got off the mattress and walked toward the dresser. I could hear him rummaging around for something. Within moments, though, he was back, without his boxers. His erection stood proudly with a bead of precum at the tip. In his hand, he was holding a small bottle of lubricant. I stared at the bottle. Why would he use that?

"It's been a while," he replied when he caught my questioning gaze. "You're not going to be loose anymore."

A deep burn hurt my face as his words registered in my mind. I gulped audibly. "Y-You want to do that, again?"  
"Don't you?" 

Silently, I nodded. Sex with Jeff made me forget. 

I started to turn over. Jeff probably did not want to have sex face-to-face. Jared had told me I had a ridiculous orgasm face. A broad hand on my hip stopped my movements.

"What are you doing?"

I blinked. "Don't you want me on my h-hands and knees?"

"No." Jeff pushed me onto my back. "I want you like this."

My body seemed to vibrate with pleasure and uncertainty. This was new to me. I watched as Jeff poured some lubricant into his palm then proceeded to coat his cock. If he had eyelids, they would be squeezed closed in ecstasy. I found the sight rather erotic. When he was thoroughly covered, Jeff leaned over me, his upper body supported by his lower arms on either side of my head. I stared into his eyes.

"Lift your hips a bit."

I did as told, my lower body rising into a receiving position. 

"Blue. Do you trust me?"

I answered without hesitation. "Yes."

Jeff actually smiled a little as he moved his hips forward. The tip of his cock struck perfectly. Within a matter of moments, he bottomed out. I hissed as I was stretched to my limit, clutching at Jeff's back. My eyes never left his, though I had to fight to keep them open. Jeff released a sigh I didn't know he was holding. 

"So fuckin' tight, Blue." He waited a few moments so I could adjust to the feeling of being filled. When I gave him a tiny nod he started to move. 

Within minutes we were a moaning tangled mess. Jeff was moving at such an angle that he struck my prostate with every inward shove. My legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him as close to me as possible. He tuck an arm under my neck, bracing himself so he could thrust harder and deeper. My nails dug into his back, feeling the muscles arch then relax with every movement. I threw my head back, moaning, as his mouth sucked eagerly at my neck. He never gave up his movements. I lifted my hips with every downward thrust. 

"Ah! Mn! J-Jeff!"

"Fuck . . . Blue!"

My erection, stuck between our sweaty bodies, was becoming over-stimulated. The feeling of it being rubbed by our stomachs combined with the pounding of my prostate by Jeff's dick was too much. With a shout of the killer's name, I felt hot liquid erupt from the tip of my dick. For a moment I felt a bit of disgust at the feeling of sticky cum on my stomach, but it was soon forgotten. Jeff's thrusts were becoming sloppy. His mouth moved to mine, and he swallowed my post-orgasm moans. Then his mouth moved to my ear. "You're beautiful, Blue. And you're so t-tight. I'm . . . Uh! Blue," he breathed my name as he gave a rather hard thrust. His back muscles became rigid under my fingertips. He gave a few more shallow moves to ride out his orgasm, turning me into a twitching mess beneath him. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of me. 

"You okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine," he grunted into my ear. He lifted himself just enough to look me in the eye. "What about you?" The genuine concern in his tone and eyes surprised me. There was a tenderness there that I knew was very unbecoming of the killer. 

"I couldn't be better," I whispered, gently nuzzling his nose with mine.

Jeff smiled. "Good." With a movement so gentle I almost missed it, Jeff withdrew from my body. I immediately felt the loss of being one with the murderer. I closed my eyes, knowing this was too good to be true. Jeff was going to get cleaned up, then leave me to sleep alone. It always happened with Jared.

A cloth gently rubbing my stomach startled me. I opened my eyes to see Jeff cleaning my torso of semen with a random shirt. His motions were caring. When he was done cleaning me, he gave his softened dick a few wipes. 

"Get some rest, Blue." Jeff tossed the shirt away. "Slenderman will want you to start training again soon." He covered me with the comforter then made to get up. I grasped his hand before he got too far. 

"Please stay."

Jeff seemed uncertain, looking from me to the door then back. Then his carved smile widened a bit. "Okay." He laid down next to me, tugging the covers over his body. I turned toward him, curling up against his warmth. After a moment of hesitation that I felt, Jeff wrapped arm around my torso, holding me to him. I tucked my head under his chin.   
My eyelids were growing heavy. "I love you, Jeff," I whispered. I felt Jeff grow stiff with either shock or remorse. I didn't allow myself to dwell on it. Sleep was claiming me quickly.

"I love you, Blue."


	14. I Get Lectured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been a killer. This new job is very demanding. I haven't forgotten this story, so no worries. Kudos are appreciated, but comments are loved.

Slenderman's office seemed like something found in an older detective movie. There were shelves of books on one side of the room. A table with an assortment of oddities, including a microscope, glass paper weights and a large number of pens, was opposite the wall of books. In the middle of the back wall was a large window that gave a fantastc view of the patio and forest. A large oak desk was in front of the window, and Slenderman was sitting in the large winged chair behind it. 

"Good afternoon, Blue." He motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," I replied, sitting down. 

"The others should have known better than to drag you into their childish game. They knew that poison was absolutely deadly to humans." Slenderman looked down at a paper on his desk. "What made you decide to play with them?"

"I wanted to prove that humans were not afraid, that we could handle it. I was proven wrong."

"No completely."

I cocked my head a bit to the side. I did not prove them wrong? How could I not? I almost died.

"You recovered. I have not seen a human do so after any size of dosage of that poison. To say I was a bit surprised you survived, that is an understatement." Slenderman raised his eyeless face to look at me. "You have more strength and endurance than you believe. Maybe that is how you survived your abusive partner."

I flinched at the mention of Jared. 

"You are still afraid of him." It was not a question.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I don't know why I stayed with him for so long. Maybe I thought he was going to change, go back to the way he was before he met those guys." I sighed. "It's wishful thinking, though."

"You do not wish to be partners with him anymore?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather have a partner who takes care of me. Not one who has to always point out my flaws, laugh at my lack of self-confidence, or remind me that they could have someone better. It's degrading. I've always known that; I just couldn't do anything about it." For a heartbeat an image of my friend, Lee, fluttered before my eyes. "He threatened the lives of those who actually cared about me. I had to protect them."

"Maybe you can find a partner who can be the opposite of the one you were with."

Were?

Slenderman set his elbows on the table and folded his hands. I could feel his non-eyes sizing me up. "The one you are with now . . . he seems to have changed himself, and increased your confidence as well."

"The one I'm with now?" I blinked, confused. "You mean Jared?"

"No." Slenderman paused for a moment as if to collect himself. "I mean Jeff."

My heart started to race. A burning blush charged up my neck to my face. My eyes dropped to look at the glass bauble on the desk; I could not look at the tall man. "W-What do you mean?" I barely kept the squeak out of my voice.

"I may not have eyes, Blue, but that does not make me blind. I have seen the way you look at each other. Heavily guarded but affectionate, as if you were hiding a secret, which you are. During moments when you are distracted, I've seen him look at you with such a longing even I've felt a bit touched." Slenderman cleared his throat. "I also know you and him have had sexual intercourse."

My blush burned hotter.

"I did not see or hear anything," he continued. "I saw the difference in your demeanor. The glow people seem to develop after they have made love to someone. And BEN was complaining of noises coming through Jeff's door the other morning."

I knew I should have been quieter. "We were not making love," I finally said after a long pause. "It was just sex. I wanted to forget the pain of the past, and Jeff was right there and -"

"You are lying to yourself."

I swallowed my nerves.

"You know, as well as I do, that Jeff made love to you."

For some odd reason I realized that even if Slenderman had facial features, he would not be talking about this with a smug grin on his face. He kind of reminded me of a seasoned teacher. He could answer any question without feeling embarrassed. I think that was something I admired about him.

"Jeff can be loyal and . . . playful, I guess, when he wants to be. He's a hard worker. But he is also a killer, Blue. He can have mood swings, as you may have noticed." Slenderman leaned forward a bit. "Jeff is dangerous, just like everyone else in this house. Are you willing to deal with his murderous moods, even at the cost of your own life?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitating. "I have seen the way Jeff acts. I've seen his mood swings. Other than the knife, when he is in that kind of mood, he is really no different than Jared. I've lived through hell already. I think I can handle it." I pointed at my chest where my scar was located under my black shirt. "I've been stabbed."

Slenderman glanced down at where my finger was pointing. "You are not afraid?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I see." Slenderman leaned back in his chair. "Do you think Jeff would be a good partner?"

"I think he has the potential to be. Murderous moods, and all." I thought about how he held me after we had sex the other night. He was gentle with me, treating me as if I was going to shatter into a million pieces if he let go. 

"You are aware that Jeff may not want to be in a relationship, if he ever gets involved with someone, for ever. He may grow tired and leave, or even kill you."

"I'm very much aware of that," I answered, though I felt a twinge of sorrow. I honestly did not know what I would do if Jeff wanted to get rid of me. We had a connection, though we were both still reluctant to speak about it. I had heard him tell me he loved me before I fell asleep. It had been quiet but determined. 

Slenderman looked at me for a few moments longer then returned to studying the paper in front of him. "Go to your partner, Blue. I think he wants to help train you today."

"Thank you, Slenderman." I rose from the chair and turned away. I had my hand on the door knob when Slenderman called me back. "Yes?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Remember to keep it down next time you decide to have sexual intercourse. I don't want BEN pounding on my door again."

"O-Okay," I squeaked before rushing out the door.


	15. I Know He Loves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter. This one was kind of written on a whim, so I will apologize if it feels stunted and fast-paced. With my work schedule all over the place, it gets kind of hard to write new material. I have not abandoned this story. I have the chapter outlines done. Now I just have to work on the filler material. If you live in Southeastern Iowa, you may have seen me flitting about my work place and you'll know how busy I am. 
> 
> Thank you to all who commented and kudo'ed the last chapter. A big thanks to Luarie for her thoughtful comment. She inspired me to get my ass in gear and start writing while taking breaks. There's no rush in finishing this. :)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. Comments are loved!

First the first time in a month, I was in a normal forest again. No darkness swirling. No clouds covering the sky so the world below was in a constant state of shadow. No maniacal laughter echoing off the walls.

It was peaceful.

"Will you move your ass?"

I blushed and scooted away from the portal. Glancing over my shoulder, I was greeted with the sight of a slightly harassed-looking Jeff. I stifled a laugh. "What's wrong, Jeff?" I asked in a cheeky tone. "Did you almost get stuck?"

He growled in annoyance. Ever since that day I finally managed to beat him during training, I had developed a bit of a cocky attitude. I knew it annoyed Jeff to no end when I acted that way toward him, even if it was in jest. 

Jeff stepped away from the portal; it vanished into nothingness. He didn't say anything to me as he started to walk into the forest. I followed obediently. 

The silence that surrounded us was slowly replaced with the murmur of birdsong and the buzzing of insects. It was relaxing, and very much different from the sounds in the mansion. There were no pleas for life, fights over the television or video games, or the growls of a training session. It surprised me how I had grown use to the mansion. The killers had become like a dysfunctional family to me. One that would kill me in a heartbeat, though a few had gotten used to having me around. Especially when it was made known by BEN that Jeff and I were practically a couple. We did have sex a couple more times after that one night. Jeff was always gentle with me. I felt a blush burn my face as I remembered the latest time a few nights ago. He actually got me to cry his name, which lead to poundings on our door and a talking-to by Slenderman in the morning.

"Hey, Jeff."

He glanced at me. "Hm?"

I swiftly reached out and poked him with my finger. "You're it," I whispered just loud enough to be heard before taking off down the path. Mud slapped up onto my sneakers and blue jeans as I darted around trees. The heavy footfalls behind me spurred me on. 

"Damn it, Blue!"

Something inside me screamed that this was dangerous. That Jeff would most likely get caught up in the chase and his killer instincts would break out. It send a thrill down my spine. I pelted around a bend then slid behind a broad oak tree. Jeff dashed past then came to an abrupt halt. I watched, forcing my laughter down, as he looked right then left. 

I took a step.

A twig snapped underfoot.

Jeff whipped around. 

I froze, back pressed against the tree. Jeff stomped back to me, beyond annoyed. My heart pounded harshly in my chest as he stood before me. He leaned down, resting his arm on the tree above my head, and stared into my eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Playing tag," I answered, trying to keep the tremor from my voice.

"And why would you want to play tag?"

"To have fun."

"Do you think it's funny when I chase you?"

I don't know where I got the never to shrug. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I get a reward for getting away from you." I blinked, smiling shyly. "I did manage to get away for a little while."

The murderous intent started to fade from his eyes. "I suppose you did." He chuckled quietly. He lowered his head down just as I tilted mine upwards. Our lips met in a gentle embrace. It was soft, not malicious. Jeff never ceased to amaze me. He could kill a man in one heartbeat, yet he reserved his gentleness just for me. It was a lovely thought. Yet it scared me at the same time. As I looked into his eyes, I knew I had fallen too hard too fast. But I did not see anything wrong with that. Jeff seemed pleased enough to be by my side, and I knew I would gladly stay by him until he wanted me gone. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us."

"What about us?" he asked quietly.

"The way you're gentle with me," I murmured. "A lot more gentle than when you first met me. I can see the humanity in your eyes when you laugh, or smile, or after we've made love. Yes, that's what we do." I blushed brightly. "I can see that there is something good in you, Jeff, even if you have buried it deep down long ago." I leaned up and kissed him again. "I love you, Jeff," I whispered against his lips. "All of you. The murderer and the lover." I slid my arms around his toned torso and hugged myself close to him. I could feel his heartbeat race to catch up to the fast pace of my own. 

"You really do love me, Blue?" Jeff asked with some hesitation after a few moments of silence. 

I nodded. "I do."

"Stockholm Syndrome?"

"No."

Jeff's arm dropped from the tree to slide down to my waist. His hand gripped my jacket tightly. The other hand slowly petted my hair. I breathed in his scent. So comforting and familiar; I had grown accustomed to it over the past month. 

"Come on," Jeff said. "We need to get the recon done for Slenderman."

With a sigh, I released the murderer. As I went to move away something warm caught my hand. Jeff moved on, leading me by the hand, down the path. I hopped to his side, not wanting my arm to be pulled from its socket. We walk side by side for several minutes before I gathered the courage to try to interlace our fingers. It was a more intimate gesture than just simple hand-holding. I didn't think Jeff would go for it. 

I was wrong.

Jeff's fingers flexed then spread a bit to allow my fingers to slide into place. A flash of giddy triumph warmed my core. My lips curled up in a small smile at such an accomplishment.

The trees started to thin and the sounds of humanity reached my ears as we approached the city I used to live in. I felt my happiness being replaced with nervousness. Maybe this is how the others felt when returning to civilization after being within the walls of the mansion for weeks on end. 

At the edge of the tree line, I hesitated. Before me were tall buildings I had not seen in a month. People were walking around in the twilight. It was the hustle and bustle of evening traffic that I was definitely not used to anymore.

Jeff looked at me. I could feel the questioning gaze burning the side of my head. "What's wrong?"

"I - I'm not -"

"You're not used to it anymore."

I nodded. "Yeah."

The hand holding mine squeezed gently. "I'm here."

I leaned against his shoulder for a moment; he kissed the top of my head. "I know, and I'm grateful."

Jeff hummed quietly then lead the way back into the normal world.

The sights and sounds were overwhelming, even as the atmosphere darkened with the coming of night. I could feel my heart pounding behind my ribs as we ventured further and further into the city. Jeff, having pulled his hood up a while ago, seemed to be at ease. He was probably used to going in and out of civilization; he's probably done this for years. His hand never left mine. It was the reassurance I needed. 

We walked in silence, ignoring the looks shot our way. People acted as if they've never seen two men holding hands before. I knew that was all they saw. Before we had let the mansion I made sure Jeff's hoodie was pristine white. All my bruises were healed, leaving behind my scarred skin. But no one cared about the color of your clothes or the scars that covered your skin. All they really cared about, especially in this part of town, is whom you're holding hands with. 

I cowered away from the looks of disapproval. Jeff did not seemed phased, but he did inch a bit closer to me while lifting his chin in a defiant way, as if challenging the others to say something. I drew comfort from his protectiveness. 

"Blue!"

My feet instantly froze to the sidewalk. Shivers of fear shook my body. 

No.

There was no way.

I snapped my head to the right.

There. 

Across the street.

"Jared." The name did not come from my mouth. No, Jeff snarled it with all the hate he could muster at this moment. He pushed me into the mouth of the nearest alley, shielding me from the man who was racing across the street.

"Baby! I've been looking every where for you!" He hopped onto the sidewalk. "Where have you been?" There may have been a smile on his handsome face, but the look in his bright green eyes shot fear straight to my heart. "Oh, Blue." He reached out a hand, but Jeff knocked it away. Jared blinked as if just now seeing Jeff. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who healed Blue after you destroyed him." Jeff's voice was nothing short of a growl. The way his back stiffened told me that he was beyond pissed. I saw his hand twitch. He was ready to draw his knife from his hoodie pocket. "I'm the one who took him in when you cast him aside."

"So you're the one who stole him from me."

"Hardly. I didn't steal him. Blue came to me, willingly." 

"You're lying."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Jared narrowed his eyes and scowled. "You look familiar."

"You probably recognize me from a nightmare."

"No. You're that Jeff guy. The killer." Jared let out a short laugh. "Couldn't do me a favor and kill the fat bitch, huh?"

Jeff snarled audibly. "He is not fat or a bitch."

"But you couldn't kill him. Why? Did you fall in love with him?" Jared chuckled darkly. "Like some sappy ass fairy tale?"

"It's hardly a fairy tale," Jeff retorted. "So what if I fell in love with him? At least I treated him like an individual, not a punching bag."

Even though the tension was thick as hell, I felt my heart flutter. Jeff admitted that he loved me. He never said it out loud before.

"So if I were to call the cops right now, you'd be put away for multiple life sentences in prison or the nut house?" Jared questioned, a triumphant smirk on his face as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Most likely."

I gripped Jeff's sleeve and tugged. "Jeff?" My voice was so defeated it was worth crying over.

"What?" He turned to face me, knowing Jared did not stand a chance against him if the blonde decided to jumped him. He cleared his throat when he saw the tears streaming from my eyes. "Blue." He reached up and gently wiped them away. 

"Jeff, go back to the mansion."

"Alright. We can do recon another day."

I shook my head. "Silly." I hiccupped. "I-I'll stay here. You need to go back."

Jeff stared down at me, gripping my face a little too tightly. "No, Blue. Not without you."

"If you stay, he'll call the authorities. You'll be gone for ever. If I stay, you can remain free."

"I'm not leaving you," he growled.

"Jeff, we don't really have a choice. I love you, and I know you love me." I grabbed at the front of his hoodie with one hand and raised the other to gently trace his smile. "If I were to be killed by him - we both know it's a possibility - then at least I'll die happy because you showed me what love is." I leaned up and kissed him gently. "Go, my murderer. Go." I released his hoodie. As he stood there stunned I moved around him to face my former abuser. "If I go with you, Jeff goes free."

Jared pushed the end button on his phone. "Fine." He reached out and grabbed my hand in a crushing grip. "Let's go." He started to tug me down the sidewalk.

I glanced back before we turned a corner. Jeff was still standing there. He hastily wiped away a tear but he never broke eye contact with me until the brick wall hid him from view. "I love you, Jeff," I whispered. I hoped I saw him again in this life.


	16. I Am A Captive: Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter I wrote as kind of a filler. I guess I wanted to give you readers a reason to hate me. XP Enjoy the suspense, guys.

My first day back with Jared was nothing short of a nightmare.

My back was bleeding after being thrown into the coffee table as soon as the door shut behind us when we returned to the apartment. It brought back memories. I curled up on the floor to get away from the pain. But there was no hiding from Jared.

He grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and yanked, tearing a great hole in the fabric. I stumbled to my feet. Green eyes were blazing with irritation and hate. 

"You fat little shit." Spit landed on my face. "You walk out on me, and for what? A damned psychopath!" The back of his hand slammed against my cheek. "I knew you had a death wish, Blue. You know, you could have just come to me if you wanted to get killed."

I shut my eyes a moment before the hit. It sent me toppling over the table and onto the floor. A small yelp of pain was released. The table was flipped away from my body; it landed with a loud thud by the wall, its contents strewn across the floor. A foot kicked at my stomach. I cried out again.

"Yeah, baby. Keep screaming." His belt made a soft whooshing sound as he yanked it off. "You know how much it makes me hot." 

It happened so fast I barely had time to blink. My pants were torn down to my ankles. My boxers were ripped almost completely in half. My throat was clawed by a scream that echoed and reachoed off the walls. He shoved his way inside dry as the desert. There was no gentle foreplay. No soft sounds of gentleness. No love-filled kisses. 

There was nothing but pain.  
Pain and fear. 

And blood.

After living with serial killers for a month, I had gotten familiar with the scent of blood. I was bleeding. I could feel it running down the insides of my legs, providing a gruesome lubricant for the monster. 

I screamed.

I screamed for freedom.

I screamed for him to release me.

Above all else, I screamed for Jeff.


	17. I Am Captive Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos appreciated. Comments loved.

I tried to ignore the blood slowly leaving red trails down my inner thighs as I stood doing dishes at the kitchen sink. My hands were shaking terribly. My eyes were downcast. There was a sharp pain at the base of my spine, but my brain was too numb to fully comprehend it. The shorts I was wearing were starting to stick to my legs. Holes and blood splatters decorated the plain white shirt I wore. 

Three days ago I had returned to my life as a punching bag. It anything, it was worse than before I left. Before, Jared gave a slight indication when he was about to have sex with me. A subtle look or hand motion. Now he just pushs down his pants and bends me over, dry or wet. It didn't matter to him. As long as he was satisfied, it just didn't matter. He was brutal when he took me. 

The blood had become such a regular occurence that I don't flinch at the sight of it anymore. It was as if he was trying to force away the imprint Jeff left on me. 

Jeff.

My murderer.

He was free, hopefully. I may hate being captive in an apartment, but at least he was free. 

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. 

I missed Jeff so much it hurt worse than the physical pain. No amount of punches, kicks, or forceful sex could even compare to how much it hurt to miss him. 

The bowl I was washing slipped through my fingers. I held my breath as it hit the floor with a clatter loud enough to wake the dead. 

"What the fuck was that?"

Shivering with fear, I looked up from the fallen bowl to the man standing in the hallway. Light green eyes were alight with rage as they zoomed from my face to the bowl and back. 

"Are you so fucking pathetic you can't keep ahold of a damned bowl?" Jared stomped across the linoleum toward me. "Pick it up, you fat shit."

Fearing my legs would give out, I bent at the waist to pick up the bowl. That was when I made my mistake. In an instant, my shorts were yanked down past my bloody thighs. The top of my head smacked into a cupboard door as a hand slapped my right cheek. 

I cried out in pain.

"You look so good bent over like this." Jared rutted his dick against me. "It almost, almost, makes me forget what a fuckin' slob you are." The sound of fabric being pushed down sounded so loud in my ears. I barely had a moment to brace myself, hands on the counter edge, then he was inside me, forcing past my burning ring of muscles. For the third time today he took me. 

It was ruthless.

It was bloody.

My throat burned as scream after painful scream burst forth. The grip I had on the counter turned my knuckles white, bones threatening to burst through the skin. My blood was the substitute for lubricant. 

Jared's thrusts were hard and controlled. He was doing his best not to strike my prostate; I doubt I'd feel it if he did anyways. Above me, I could make out his harsh sounds of pleasure. The grunts and groans of satisfaction could barely be heard through my screams of agony. 

"I bet your little friend never fucked you like this, huh?" Jared pulled out until just the tip was left in. "Was he hard? Did he make you scream like I do?"

"NO!" I never would have believed such a yell would come from me. But it did. 

Even Jared paused in shock, but it only lasted a moment. "What?"

"Jeff never did this to me!" I yelled. Mustering all my strength, I drew my right leg up then kicked out. Jared cried out in surprise and pain as my bare foot collided with his thigh. I did it again. Jared stumbled backwards, his cock head withdrawing with a disgusting pop. I pushed off the counter and spun around to face him. My hands curled into fists. "He never did this to me, " I repeated. "He never treated me like shit. He never hit me. He never called me fat!" 

Jared stared at me in surprise. I felt bile rise in my throat at the sight of blood on his still erect cock. My blood.

"He treated me good, like a boyfriend should."

The blonde before me got stiffly to his feet. "He was never your boyfriend, slut. You were just a random fuck he picked up!"

"That's not true!" I snarled. "He told me he loved me. When was the last time you told me you loved me?" I challenged. 

"Last night."

"When you were raping me! Jeff never, ever laid a hand on me like you have." I narrowed my eyes at my abuser. "Are you jealous, Jared? Are you jealous because I allowed someone to actually make love to me? Are you jealous that someone actually treated me like a partner should?" I yanked my shorts up. "Look at you! You have never said one nice thing to me. You have treated me like complete shit for years. You never actually asked me for my consent whenever we had sex. Hell, your dick is coated in my blood. Mine! Because you feel the need to dominate, to control. It's always been that way. It was always about you, you, you!"

A tense silence fell over us when my words finally stopped ringing in the air.

"Baby, I-I'm sorry," Jared finally mumbled. "You're right. I've never been - I haven't -" He paused to take a breath. "I should have treated you better." He sniffled quietly. "You are the greatest thi- person to ever walk into my life. I promise to make things better."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not falling for this shit again."

"What shit?" Anger was edging its way back into his voice. "I want to start over."

"This is not a video game," I growled. "I've given you chances before. You break them. Every. Single. Time. You always apologize and swear to make it better. Then you turn around and become worse. You will never be given another chance."

"Please, baby?"

"No. Fuck you."

I didn't see the tackle until my head hit the cupboard and my vision went black.


	18. I Am Captive: Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented on the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. My work schedule leaves little time to work on this, but I have not given it up yet. So patience is a great value right now.
> 
> Kudos loved. Comments adored.

I glanced at the black and red clock on the living room wall. The big hand was on the two and the little hand was near the five. 

Jared would be home soon. 

For the past four days I had been fading in and out of consciousness. The lack of actual sleep was getting to me. All the while I was fighting to stay awake, I had one thought continuously race through my mind: escape.

I already had my weapon of choice in my hand: a Louisville slugger. It was a miniature bat, probably about two feet long, but it was solid and could do damage. I had changed into clothes suitable for the outside world: jeans, clean shirt, socks, jacket and my sneakers. I didn't bother with boxers; Jared had destroyed them all in has quest to take advantage of me whenever he could. My wallet was in my back pocket, chock full of money I had taken from Jared's stash under the bed.

Bruises and cuts covered at least eighty percent of my body, including my face.

Jeff was not going to be to pleased to see the purplish-blue marks or the dried blood.

I waited, muscles tense. 

My grip on the bat tightened. 

Heavy, purposeful footsteps could be heard outside the door. The jingle of keys. The lock clicked.

I swung low when the door was a third of the way open. It was a clear shot. A scream of pain echoed off the walls as Jared dropped to the ground, hands clutching the top of his thigh.

I squeezed past him and out the door in mere seconds. 

My sneakers slapped against the floor as I bolt down the hallway then the stairs. I didn't look back or lose my grip on the bat as I rushed out the door. 

"Blue!"

It was as if my feet had sprouted wings. I raced down shadowy alleys and semi-packed streets, moving in a zigzag motion in case Jared had recovered and given chase. The stares thrown at me from people just bounced off. They could see my bruises and scars, but I ignored them as I ran toward my destination: the forest. 

I knew I was close. Something inside me told me that.

I rounded another corner, and . . . there! The forest was right in front of me. Jared would never find me there. 

But I knew there was something else that was pulling me towards the forest: Jeff. I just knew he was still amongst the trees, watching and waiting and killing. If not him, then one of the nicer murderers should be around. Maybe Hoodie or BEN or even Laughing Jack. They would take me to the mansion, the only place that actually felt like home. 

A nagging thought slowed my footsteps though. I just suddenly left the mansion and the family of murderers. Would they accept me back so easily? Would I be punished for leaving? I knew I was under Slenderman's protection while in the mansion. Would the order of protection still be in effect, or would it be void? I never said anything about the mansion or the murderers, other than Jeff, to Jared. I had kept their secret, just as I had promised. Maybe they would still allow me to stay.

I was within the trees before I knew it. My feet carried me down a path that was made by a deer herd. After a few minutes, the trees had completely concealed the city from my view. Only then did I stop to breathe. I glanced back the way I came. There was no one following me. Jared was nowhere in sight. 

I allowed myself several minutes to completely catch my breath. 

When the stitch in my ribs had faded I moved on. I honestly had no clue where I was going, and the effects of not sleeping were starting to take a toll on my body. I trudged through the brush, hoping to find some indication that I was close to the mansion's entrance. 

But there was nothing.

The air remained warm.

No eerie wind howling through the branches.

I sat down on a tree stump near a creek I had stumbled upon. It looked like the one Jeff was camping by when I first made love with him.

Making love . . .

I doubted my body could handle anything intimate like that again.

"Blue? What the fuck are you doing here?"

I flinched so hard that I fell off the stump. Thorns raked at my palms. I looked up out of the tangle of brush I landed in. 

He was standing there. His eyes searched my face, taking in my fresh bruises. The rage in his eyes sent a spike of fear to my heart. I had never seen him this angry. 

"I came back, Jeff."


	19. I Am Reunited With My Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has not been forgotten. Family and work are keeping me busy. Any comments, kudos and questions are loved.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jeff stared at me. His carved smile did not mimic the rage in his eyes, which roamed over my battered and bruised body. The blood on my face must have been a rather unpleasant sight. Honestly, he looked as if he had seen something that greatly offended him. 

A pale hand with sharp looking nails suddenly appeared on my shoulder. I flinched away, emitting a small yelp, squeezing my arms against my sides and closing my eyes. It was a reflex, borne from the abuse I had endured. 

"Blue."

I blinked open my eyes. That was definitely not Jared's voice. I mean, I knew it was Jeff, but . . .

"Come here, Blue."

"Jeff, help me," I whispered, carefully, slowly rising to my feet. The hand on my shoulder vanished only to reappear on my side, guiding me to an upright position. About halfway there, I stooped back down and snatched up my small baseball bat, my weapon.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." Jeff's voice was soft, soothing. The only time he actually spoke to me like that was after we had made love to each other. I almost laughed at that thought. There was no making love with him anymore. He would probably be disgusted if he saw me naked again. All the new scars and shit. He may as well find a new fuck toy. "Fuck. Blue, you're going to be okay."

"I'll never be okay," I said. "Never again."

Jeff gently cupped my chin with a scarred hand. "You will, Blue." The rage simmered in his eyes for a few more moments. Then his arms were suddenly around me, holding me in a near deathly grip. I struggled against the muscled arms for a few moments; when they didn't release me I let myself go limp. It was better to just get it over with anyways. "Blue."

I blinked. Jeff's voice was soft and comforting. I raised my empty hand to grip at his hoodie. It had been recently washed. The smell of detergent filled my nose. I leaned my head against his shoulder. His breath washed over my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I nuzzled the pale column of his throat with my nose. One of his hands drifted up to gently stroke my hair. 

"You're safe now, baby," he whispered. I don't think he's ever called me that before. His lips found some sensitive flesh under my ear. "I'm here." He leaned further into me, breathing in my scent. "You don't smell like me anymore," he commented gruffly. I froze in his grasp as he sniffed loudly. "You smell like him."

"I know," I murmured, disgusted with myself. 

"We'll have to change that," he growled, more to himself than to me. "I've got you." He tilted his head to kiss my forehead. "Shh, baby." 

I allowed my body to sink against his, enjoying the familiarity of his warmth and scent. I knew he was real. This murderer was not an illusion of grandeur, a phantom that had drifted through my unconscious mind to give me false sparks of hope, of release from the pain. He was real, right here, holding me tightly, whispering words of comfort that sent shivers down my spine. 

"Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

I leaned back a bit so I was able to look up into his face. My eyes drifted over the grotesque scars on his cheeks, jagged but sharp; done by an amature knife wielder. The paleness of his face, from the bleach incident, made the dark rings around and under his lidless eyes pop. This was a face that brought terror to the hearts of dozen, maybe hundreds. It was one that screamed insanity, that forced people to sharply suck in their last breath. 

This was the face that would be set in a murderous glare after he had been disappointed or angered. This was was the face whose grin would send a shiver down your spine, knowing that he was plotting your murder. This was the face of pure darkness.

And yet . . .

This was the face I wanted to wake up to every morning. The last face I see before I fall asleep. This was the face that held a gentle smile as he held me close to his body. This was the face that I stared at through half-lidded eyes as the murderer brought me to an ecstasy I never knew before.

This face belonged to the man I loved.

"I love you," I whispered, half afraid he would immediately toss me back into the throny bushes and walk away. I waited for him to leave me in the woods. 

"I love you too," he whispered back.

I searched his face for any sign of a lie. 

I didn't find one.

Leaning forward, I pressed my mouth against his dry, jagged lips. There it was. That spark. It was still there. The past week with Jared did not kill the feelings I felt and held for the dangerous man in my arms. I could feel his tongue probbing at my lips. With a sigh, I opened for him. I felt the wonderful sense of familiarity as his tongue gently tangled with mine. He was being careful so he didn't scare me away, so whatever was left of my fragile soul didn't break. I knew that was what he was doing, and I was grateful for it.

When he finally broke away carefully, he stared into my eyes. Those eyes which had witnessed so much death were shining with happiness. Any other person would have been running for the hills if they saw that emotion in this sliced face. I didn't run. Instead, I cuddled against him again, sighing quietly.

"I've got you, Blue. You're not going anywhere."

"What if he comes back?"

"None of us will let that happen."

My grip on his hoodie tightened. "Us?"

Jeff nodded then carefully leaned his cheek against the top of my head. "The others know why you left, Blue. I told them all about the deal you made with Jared." I shivered at the mention of his name. "Shh, baby. He's not here. Slenderman and the others were surprised by your willingness to go back in order to let me be free. I could never, ever repay you for that, baby. But . . . what he did to you was unforgivable." He tightened his hold on me. "The others - BEN, Hoodie, Laughing Jack, hell, even EJ - have respect for you now. Hell, I think they even admire you a bit because of what you did." 

"But the contract I made with Slenderman . . . Will it still be valid?" I buried my face in his shoulder, muffling my voice. "If it's been voided, they'll kill me."

"No they won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jeff gave an exasperated sigh. "Blue, I just said that they respet you. They're not going to harm you." I could feel him smile. "Let's go home, baby."

"Home?"

The murderer gently, slowly removed himself from my grasp but kept his hands on my hips. His eyes scanned over my bruised, blood-crusted face before settling on my own set of light blue orbs. "Yes. Home, Blue. Our home with our dysfunctional family. And when we get home, Eyeless Jack will give you a salve for your wounds." He lifted a hand to gently touch my black eye. I winced a bit. "I want to go home with my partner."

I carefully leaned into his palm. "What if . . . he comes for me?"

"He won't be able to get to the mansion," Jeff growled. "A normal person has to be with one of us to enter the portal. The only way he'll be able to get to the mansion is if he is dead, or dragged there by one of us."

"Okay," I murmured after a moment. "Let's go home."

Jeff's already existing smile widened a bit. He dropped his hand to grip mine tightly. "Sounds like a fucking plan." With a quiet murmur of encouragement, he started down a path edged with brambles. I walked at his side, casting glances over my shoulder every few moments, expecting Jared to pop out from behind a tree. He knew I had gone into the forest. He's probably at the police station, feeding the cops some bullshit story about how his boyfriend turned into a completely lunatic and charged off to hurt himself or others. They'd be scouting the woods within hours. Their dogs would pick up my scent or Jeff's scent! It would lead them right to the mansion's portal! Even if they couldn't get in, they would stake out that place, possibly for days. I did not know if there were other portals, but if that was the only way for the murderers to get to and from the outside world . . .

My abrupt stop almost made Jeff stumble into a tree. "Wait, Jeff."

Unblinking eyes stared down at me. "What?"

"We can't go back," I murmured. "The cops - Jared will go to them. The dogs will follow our scent." 

Jeff paused for a moment to glance around the forest. I knew he was thinking of a plan. There was a good possibilty that the police dogs could pick up our scent. "This way." He tugged me off the path. "There's a stream not far from here. We'll walk in the shallows; the water'll cut off our smell."

I gave a tiny nod, legs beginning to quiver. Seven days of hell, including being used as a sex object, and a shit ton of running did a number to the body. I could feel my muscles beginning to give up on me. There was no way I could make it to the mansion. The world swayed around me. I blinked then the thorn-covered ground was rushing up to meet me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff lurch as I pulled him down. He let out an exclamation of surprise as my vision faded to black. 

(BREAK)(BREAK)

I felt warm. 

There was a blanket on top of me. 

My clothes were gone, but I was dressed in a what I believe are a pair of comfy shorts. 

There was a quiet snore to my right.

I waited.

Jared rolled over beside me, yawning. His hand landed on my stomach then his fingers gently caressed my skin. He was being so careful. He must be beyond drunk. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. This was just a facade, a mask to hide the pain he was about to inflict on my already battered body. 

"Mm... Blue," a voice mumbled in my ear.

That was not Jared's voice. 

My eyes snapped open to a semi-dark room. A shadowy white ceiling was above me. Black curtains flapped gently from a breeze blowing in from the slightly opened windows. There was something familiar about them. Blinking, I waited impatiently for my eyes to finish adjusting to the darkness. 

"Go back to sleep, Blue." That voice... was so comforting.

I turned my head to the right. 

Jeff.

His warm hand slid over my side and rested on my hip as I turned over to face him. I lifted a hand out of the now familiar dark grey blankets and cupped his cheek gently. His eyebrows twitched above his black sleeping mask. Then his lips curled into a small smile. I carefully leaned my head forward and nuzzled his nose with mine. He chuckled quietly. 

"You're here," I whispered.

"You're here, too," Jeff returned. "You're safe now."

"I don't know if I'll ever be safe."

"You're with me, babe. As long as you're with me, you're safe."

I sighed quietly. "If you believe that, I guess it could be true."

"I do believe that." He yawned a bit. "I know that. You're in a place filled with the best killers in the world. No one is going to hurt you while you're here."

"And if I leave?"

Jeff's smile fell into a shallow frown. "Who says you're going to leave? You're not leaving."

"Okay," I whispered. 

We fell in a calm silence. The only sounds in the room were our almost synchorinized breathing and the gentle flutter of the curtains. In the quiet, I thought of what Jeff had told me before I blacked out in the forest. The other murderers were going to start showing me some kind of respect because I placed myself in a dangerous situation for one of their own. Even though I had been in some of the worst pain I had ever experienced, I felt a bit empowered by my choice, as stupid and crazy as it had been. Jeff had been freed, but I had been imprisoned. Yet I had managed to get free, without outside help. I had used a weapon, a small baseball bat, to get away. I had actually struck my attacker and left. 

The mere thought of Jared sent a shiver racing down my spine. Jeff must have mistaken my jerking movement as being cold; he cuddled closer as if to share his bod heat with me. I sighed quietly and gently kissed the leathery tip of his nose as thanks. Jeff was like Jared in several ways. They were both sadistic, and they enjoyed seeing others in pain. Blood seemed to be their fuel. But Jared did not care about the pain he caused me. 

Jeff did.

That first time we had sex, in that tent in the middle of the woods, he showed he had cared in his movements by going slowly and making sure I had actually achieved orgasm. He may have told me he did not care about how I had felt that night, but I knew that, now, he did. He may have a scary sense of humor and laugh at the suffering of his victims, but he cared for me in a way I had not been in years. He was always there, encouraging me in his own gruff way. From our training sessions in the courtyard to the love making sessions we had in his bed, he cared. 

I will never forget the look in his eyes when I left to go back ot Jared. He seemed so scared and lost. Hell, he even had tears in his eyes. I had never seen him cry before, and I did not want to see it again. The emotion did not fit him or his occupation. 

Silently, I vowed to never, ever make him cry tears of sadness again.

"Blue?"

"Yes?"

"Quick thinking for tonight. Go to sleep."

I huffed quietly but closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing to match his. The warmth of his body was the last thing I felt before drifting into darkness.


End file.
